Kareha Hontouni Watashini Ha?
by 360BLANK360
Summary: Translate: Who is he really to me? "Even though that I don't know him, I feel like I have known him before; he looks so familiar in my heart, yet my eyes can only see another stranger." R&R! N!Rikuo (Rikun) x D!FEM!Rikuo
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiya, it's Haruko. This is our first fanfiction in Nurarihyon No Mago... So please be gentle, and of course, there's also a reason why we haven't updated in some of our fics, some are even deleted due to lack of concentration. But so far, we'll try to update some fics that are unfinished, if some of you know Yu-Gi-Oh, feel free to read our fics...**

**Okay, now I'm apologizing even if I know you guys don't have a clue about Yu-Gi-Oh, but blah, here's the fic, info first by the way.**

* * *

**Kareha Hontouni Watashini Ha?**

**Summary: (Translate: Who is he really to me?) "Even though that I don't know him, I feel like I have known him before; he looks so familiar in my heart, yet my eyes can only see another stranger."**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural/Drama/Family**

**Disclaimer/s: We don't own Nurarihyon No Mago, especially the characters. We only own the plot and stuff.**

**Warning/s: Incest (somehow), (for some reasons) FEM! Rikuo (human), AR (means Rihan and Yamabuki are alive! HALLELUJAH!) OOCness (Apparently), minor swearings and there's probably more in the future**

* * *

**Author's Note: Special thanks to; Bloody_Black_Death and Mysha Roseanna, who beta readed this. Marisay-chan, who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' for Rikuo's night form. Etsuko, who directed this. Kanji, who sub-directed some parts that Etsuko can not take. Erianna, who 'literally' threw me ideas in this fic. And last, but not the least, our beloved readers, who is reading this fic right now, thank you. And still, please be gentle.**

* * *

_**Let brotherly love continue. Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. Remember those who are in prison, as though in prison with them, and those who are mistreated, since you also are in the body. Let marriage be held in honor among all, and let the marriage bed be undefiled, for God will judge the sexually immoral and adulterous. Keep your life free from love of money, and be content with what you have, for he has said, "I will never leave you nor forsake you." ...**_

—**Hebrews 13:1-8 (The Holy Bible)**

* * *

_In my earliest memories..._

An old film played; a girl in the age of four ran around, with her older brother, at the age of five, ran after his little sister.

_I can't remember much..._

_All I knew is..._

The girl laughed and ran away again, making the older boy speed up to run after the younger one.

_I have a mother._

The little girl tripped, chin crashed in a hard impact on the grassy ground. Her eyes turned watery, before she cried in pain. The older brother came and comforted her, like the caring brother he is.

_I have friends._

The boy sat on the grass and his little sister on his lap; the little girl sobbed a little, before she smiled innocently at her big brother, her mouth moved unaudibly. The older smiled and leaned forward to his little sister. The gap between their lips only inches a part. The boy's mouth also moved unaudibly.

_I live a normal life._

The younger gasped a little, before the older brother closed the small space between them with a kiss.

* * *

"Rikuo-chan**(1)**~!" A shout from her beloved mother, from downstairs. "Wake up if you don't want to be late for school!"

"Just a second, okaa-san**(2)**!" Rikuo said, while she brushed her hair a little, before looking fully to herself at the tall mirror. "Alright, Rikuo, you can do this." She said to herself, before leaving her room and walk down stairs. "Ohayo**(3)**, okaa-san!" Rikuo greeted her mother, who was done making her a breakfast.

"Ohayo, Rikuo-chan!" Wakana, Rikuo's mother, greeted, smilling brightly as she always does.

Rikuo sat on a chair in front of her meal and said; "Itadikimaisu**(4)**!" before munching down on the meal that her mother made.

Wakana smiled and sat across Rikuo. "So, you're going to start your first day in middle school; how does it feel like?" She asked.

The teenager stopped eating before looking at her mother. "Uhm... It's gonig to be tough I guess, but hey, I can do it, right?" She said, laughing nervously.

"You're just nervous about your friends not going to be in the same class as you, am I right?" Wakana asked.

Rikuo smiled. "You always know what I am thinking, okaa-san, how do you do that?"

Wakana giggled. "Motherly instincts, you'll learn this things once you are a mother, Rikuo-chan." She said.

The girl pouted. "Well... I don't know about being a mother, but I'll think about it." She smiled before continuing on eating her breakfast.

* * *

"I'm going now!" Rikuo said, before leaving the house.

"Have a nice day, Rikuo-chan!" Wakana said, before the door closed fully. She smiled happily and walked to the living room to watch the television. "Kami-san**(5)**... Please protect my child... From the evil." She prayed silently, before the news flash came to the television.

With Rikuo, the adolescent girl ran through the streets then through the park. She inhaled good air before exhaling them, she stopped for a short break until she noticed little creatures running around. She blinked for a couple of seconds before walking closer to get a better view of the little... Thingies.

One little thing with a 'natto' for his head, turned around, as if he sensed another person's presence. "Crap! A human can see us!" He whispered harshly to his friends, before running away with the others tailing behind him.

Rikuo blinked and just jogged her way to school. _That was weird... _She thought before jogging her way to the front gate of the school, Ukiyoe Middle School.

* * *

"OHH, SO YOU'VE SEEN A YOKAI**(6)**, RIKUO-CHAN?.!" Kiyotsugu asked, not believing what the female had said.

Rikuo looked up from her text book to look at the male who was in a such excited face. "Oh, you mean those little thingies." The girl said.

"Yes! Those are called 'yokais', Rikuo-chan!" Kiyotsugu said while making a dramatic pose. "And later night! We, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, will find those yokais who dwells in the night time shadows!" The boy exclaimed, before laughing insanely weird.

Rikuo sweat dropped and just smiled.

"He never learns..." Saori said, sweat dropping as the insane teenager laughed with Jiro. Natsumi agreed, sweat dropping as the boys still continued to laugh.

"What does this yokais look like, Rikuo-chan?" Kana asked, looking at the female with much interest.

"Umm... Well... One has a natto for a head... Another one was pure white... Well, I can't remember the others very well since they ran away before I could observe their appearance." Rikuo said.

"Huh? A natto for a head? You mean Natto-Kozo, right?" Kana asked.

Rikuo smiled dumbfoundedly. "Well, his head is natto, so I guess he's Natto-Kozo." She said.

"Oh, alright." Kana said. "But are you sure you saw yokais back there, Rikuo-chan?" Kana asked.

The duo-haired female blinked. "Well, I don't really know anymore if you keep asking me these questions..." Rikuo said, looking nervous at some point.

Kana sighed. "You could have seen a boy bringing natto home with his friends... Besides, I think I also have mistaken a boy for Natto-Kozo because he's carrying a natto on his head." She said.

"You did?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah, but I was observant before I react." Kana giggled. "I was about to call the boy 'Natto-Kozo' when he accidenlty dropped the natto due to expected clumsiness." She said.

Rikuo smiled and just giggled with Kana.

* * *

Kiyotsugu, Jiro, Kana and Rikuo walked through the streets, still wearing their own respective Ukiyoe Middle School uniform.

It was night time, but the 'Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad' decided (or Kiyotsugu decided himself) to go and search for yokais at night; besides, yokais come out best at night. Natsumi and Saori didn't attend because they have 'errands' to do for their own respective parents.

They soon got to their destination, the park, where Rikuo last saw those little yokais. Since Kiyotsugu was taken by Rikuo's report (or just statement) immediately, he decided the first place to go to is the park.

Jiro looked around. "Kiyotsugu-kun, it's too dark to see any—waah!" The blond male cried as the light hit his eyes. His hands intinctively shot out in front of his face, protecting his eyes from the blinding light.

"Don't worry, I brought a flashlight with me!" Kiyotsugu said, looking excited. "Let's take a look around." He said, before going for the trees with Jiro tailing behind him.

Kana turned to Rikuo and tugged on her hand. "Let's go and check out the swings, Rikuo-chan." The said female nodded and followed Kana to the swings.

After a full hour of looking for yokais, Kana and Rikuo gave up and just sat on the swings, waiting for the boys to be finished with their own search.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, let's just go home now; okaa-san will be mad at me if I come home at midnight!" Jiro said, looking worried.

"Just a second! Just one more look... Then we'll go..." Kiyotsugu said, before he went deeper into the small grove of trees.

"Huh, what are does guys up to?" Kana asked as she saw the boys are gone. "We should take a look at them." She said, standing up.

Rikuo nodded and followed Kana to where they last saw their two friends. "Kiyotsugu-kun! Jiro-kun!" Kana called out.

Due to the lack of response, the brunette hopped from the bushes and looked at Rikuo. "Do you want to come?" She asked.

Rikuo frowned. She was getting worried about the boys, that's true, but there was a slight feeling she's getting that there is something going to happen if she and Kana went in the middle of the trees. Nevertheless she's worried about those boys. She just finished the debate on herself and nodded to Kana before jumping over the bushes. "Let's go find them then." She said, before walking with Kana beside her.

After a few minutes of looking around and trying to find the boys, the girls found no trace or leads to the boys. Kana sighed and rested against the trunk of a tree. "This is hopeless, we'll never find them." She muttered.

Rikuo looked around before sighing. "I think we're also lost..." She said as she looked up at the moon, it was full and it offered a little light. It was also beautiful, like her mother always told her about when she was a little girl.

Her heart sudden beated fast when she heard the bushes slightly rustle in front of her. She jerked slightly, causing Kana to look at the duo-haired female with worry. "Is there something wrong, Rikuo-chan?" She asked.

Rikuo stared at the bushes before she eased herself. "I-I guess i-it was—AAHHH!" Rikuo screeched as Kiyotsugu and Jiro came out, running and screaming bloody murder.

"AAAHHHHH!" The boys screeched in horror as Jiro grabbed Kana's hand and dragging her away.

"Rikuo-chan!" Kana cried, as she attempted to be set free from Jiro's hold.

"Kana-chan! Kiyotsugu-san**(7)**, Jiro-san! Wait!" Rikuo called out, but the others were already out of Rikuo's reach. She suddenly tripped at a rock and her face made contact with the grassy ground. Cursing slightly at her clumsiness, she stood up and heard light foot steps coming her way. She turned back and saw a giant praying mantis ready to attack the female.

Rikuo widened her eyes and just closed it after, preparing for what seemed to be the worst. _Gomenasaii_**(8)**_... Okaa-san..._

"…Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yokai Yakuza Kick!" Rikuo heard, and she also heard the praying mantis screeched in pain and then a large sickening crack was heard. She opened her eyes, seeing there was someone standing in front of her; but she can't see her savior's face because he/she's back was facing her.

The duo-haired female blinked unknowingly, looking at the praying mantis, which is already being taken away by a girl and a seemed to be barbaric man.

"Are you alright?" A baritone voice asked, which she pressumed was owned by her savior.

She swallowed hard because the lump on her throat was not helping. Fear clutched her heart tightly, she even felt like she can't breathe anymore. "...U-Uhm... Uh... Yes, I'm fine." Rikuo said, shuddering slightly.

The man turned his head slightly, taking a look at the female with sorrowful eyes.

Rikuo widened her eyes slightly at the sight of the man's eyes. It was bloody red crimson, it scared her a little but she found slight comfort in those eyes. She doesn't know why, but it even felt like she knew those eyes way back before. _Why...?_

The man then turned fully to her and smiled comfortingly. "I'm glad."

* * *

Rikuo still sat on the grassy ground, with the man who saved her life was on top of the tree, staring at the full moon. She looked up slightly and saw the man's figure.

His eyes glinted due to the moon's light, his unusually pale skin also gave little glow from the moon and his gravity defying hair is swaying slightly against the wind, the top part of his hair was silver white and at the bottom was pitch black hair.

He was beautiful. Rikuo agreed to that, but how can you explain a gravity defying hair? And red vicious eyes?

Rikuo slightly closed her eyes and tried to think of any plan to leave. If she just left, the man might come after her, but why would he do that? That's what Rikuo is asking. If she just told him that she's leaving, what would he do? Most importantly, does he want something from Rikuo that's why he saved her?

More questions flooded her mind until her train of thoughts came into a stop when she felt something encircled her waist. The female looked up and saw that her savior had his arms wrapped around her slightly woman figure. She blushed deeply; it's either it's embarrassment or it's because she's being embraced by someone who is beautiful.

"... I long to see you again..." The male muttered.

"What?" Rikuo asked, looking at the man's eyes.

They stared each other for a while before the male removed his arms from Rikuo, who gave a questionable look. "We shall meet again next time... Rikuo-chan." He winked at her before walking off to the other direction.

"Wait!" Rikuo called out, hand outstretched to the male. "J-Just... Who are you?..."

The man stopped at his tracks before turning to the female. What surprised the female was that his eyes were filled with sorrow and pain once again. _Why does he looked so... Sad?_

"I'm Rikun Nura... The next Lord of Pandemonium." The man named 'Rikun' said, smirking slightly. "If you're going home right now, just go straight where you first go through." He said, before disappearing fully.

Rikuo stood in silence, before she turned back and walked straight until she was out of the grove of trees. She slightly looked up at the night sky and saw the stars accompanying the moon with their own glint of light.

_... Okaa-san, I'll be home... Don't worry._

* * *

**Author's Note: That was fun to write. :) Okay, explanations.**

**(1)** **—chan, Japanese suffix for names that indicates respect to mostly girls and younger people.**

**(2) Okaa-san, informal way to call one's mother in Japanese.**

**(3) Ohayo, it means 'Good morning' in Japanese.**

**(4) Itadikimaisu, I think it's 'Thank you for the food' in Japanese... If I'm wrong, please tell me. :)**

**(5) Kami-san, God in Japanese.**

**(6) Yokai, in Japanese folklore, they're known as demons.**

**(7) —san, Japanese suffix for names that indicates respect to the people who are sometimes in the same age as you or someone who is older to you even.**

**(8) Gomenasaii, it means 'I'm sorry' in Japanese.**

**Alright, some of you might be asking... 'Why is Rikuo (day form) a girl?'**

**It's simple actually. In Millenia360 Alz version of stories, mostly, the uke in the yaoi is changed to a girl. (I'll give away a spoiler xD) So it's easier to say how Rikuo and Rikun will have a baby in the future so it's more logical, not illogical like a MPreg fic. (I don't exactly know if Erianna-chan will add a sequel to this fic, but I'll just tell you guys this juuust in case...)**

**Well, I hope you liked the story! :) This was put much effort and I really hope for you (the readers) to be really gentle to my writing skills! I'm pretty much an amateur writer, so please don't say that this is a bad fic. :( It will make me... Well... Sad/pained/angered/etc. You name it.**

**The next chapter will be narrated by Erianna-chan.**

**See 'ya guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hiya! For those who don't know me, I'm Erianna, the creator of YMSAlz360. x3 I'm pretty sure Harukkun told you guys that I'll be narrating the next chappie, so here it is! :3 So, we were a bit surprised that our story have some reviews already! xD So, here's Haruko's response to those who reviewed during the last chappie!**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Glad you like it! Sorry that we made you wait! We are kind tied up with school for a moment. ^.^'**

**Dennou Writer****: Well, my writing is a bit rusty and amateur-like, so I hope you don't mind if my English is still bad at the later on chapters. I don't pay attention in English class. xD And yes, my Japanese is not accurate, I'm just learning Japanese and I use the Japanese words for a reason. To make this look like a Japanese fic. Trollz, joke. x3**

**hitomi65****: Yeah me too. It kinda saddens me when no one ever thinks of this idea of turning Rikuo (day) into a girl. :( But sooo, I did this for a reason! xD To have Day Rikuo-chan discovered! xD**

**Zylia16****: Updated! :D**

**Answer to your question: Well, we don't actually know if we could gender bend any more of the characters in NNM, our main gender bent person is Day Rikuo-chan, but we do try to keep our readers happy, so let's see what I can do. :) So keep updated if you want to know if Yura can be a girl—or boy. :)**

**Holymagic****: Yes there will be another chapter after this and this and then this, trollz. xD Honestly, I don't know where will this end, so I just go with the flooww~. But anyway, nice to think that this story's promising, I like to think it is too. :)**

**Marisay-chan****: Waah~! You reviewed! ^w^ Trollz, anyway, the Flying Yokai Yakuza Kick actually came out of nowhere from my mind, but I added it for a random reason I can not explain. xD And yes, Day Rikuo-chan's cute either both boy or girl... I prefer the both. xD**

**As for your questions: ... Actually, most of your questions are a bit of spoilers, and I can't give away too much spoiler, so you will have to **_**wait**_**. ;)**

**Trollolololol, I can feel that Harukkun's satisfied. xD Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Warning/s: Blood, failed attempt fighting scenes, swearing, OOCness and fluff (sort of).**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to Bloody_Black_Death, Chronover and Mysha Roseanna, who beta readed this. Marisay-chan who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' as Night Rikuo's name. Me and my friends who worked hard on this and special thanks to you (the readers) for choosing to read this fic. :) But please be gentle.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Rikuo came home tired and exhausted; she sprinted from park to home non-stop. Because the fear that clutched her heart is still there. She breathed deeply before removing her school shoes. _

_The duo-haired female went to the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of cool water. She grabbed the container and drank soundly before she inhaled deeply. __**Who is Rikun? Is he what Kiyotsugu-san call them? What are they again? Oh right, yokais. Is he a yokai? **__The female thought as she remembered Kiyotsugu's outburst of finding yokais back at school._

_"'Those yokais who dwells in the night time shadows'..."_

_"Rikuo-chan?"_

_Rikuo turned around and saw her mother in her yukata _**(1)**_, looking a bit worried and sleepy too. "Rikuo-chan, you just got home?" Wakana asked._

_"Hai_**(2)**_, okaa-san, there was a club activity so... I had to... Well, you already know." Rikuo said._

_Wakana yawned. "I know that your friends means a lot to you, but please, come home earlier than seven o'clock; have you eaten dinner yet, honey? I can cook you something." She said, still worried._

_"It's alright okaa-san, I don't think I'm hungry anyway." Rikuo said, smiling fakely._

_Wakana frowned. "Well... If you say so, Rikuo-chan." She said, before smiling. "Go to bed then, you still have school tomorrow."_

_"Hai, okaa-san." Rikuo said, before walking to the stairs._

_When Rikuo is out of sight, Wakana frowned again, her eyes was filled with not only worry, but with pain and sorrow also. "Why... Why do you have to drag my child into this?" She asked silently before she could feel hot tears coming out of her eyes._

_With Rikuo; the female was wearing her own plain white yukata to go to sleep. She went to the same tall mirror, looking at herself before removing her glasses._

_**"... I long to see you again..."**_

_Rikuo blinked a couple of times before she placed her glasses at the top of the wooden drawer next to the alarm clock she owns. "What does he mean by that?" She asked as she stared back at the mirror, which made her mirror image stare back at her._

_"Who is he really?" She asked._

_The duo-haired female closed her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. She gasped at the sight of her eyes; red blood eyes shone unintently to the female and her skin turned paler than usual. She gasped soundlessly before she blinked again, finding herself back to normal._

_"No way..." She said, before she tries to find any trace of those crimson eyes of hers at her own chocolate orbs. Her skin was back to light tanned and well... That's it. She's back to normal. She swallowed the lump on her throat before a sweat rolled down on her cheek. "This is... This is turning weird." She muttered to herself before turning off the lights and walking back to her own bed, trying to find comfort to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Rikuo-ch-chan! What happened to you after that praying mantis almost attacked you?.!" Kiyotsugu asked, worried.

Rikuo blinked multiple times before she cocked her head innocently. "What praying mantis?"

"That praying mantis! The thing was HUGE! And you didn't see it?.!" Kiyotsugu asked, not believing what the female had said; she really needs to get her eye checked.

"What I saw after you guys ran away was just a dog with a bone on it's mouth." Rikuo said, smiling. "Maybe what you see was a shadow, you didn't have to be so afraid." She said reassuringly.

Jiro and Kiyotsugu looked at each other before they looked back at the girl. Both of them sighed in the same time. "We didn't find any yokais." Both of them said in unison, with much disappointment engulfed their aura.

Rikuo just sweat dropped and turned to Kana. "What happened to you after Jiro-san dragged you away, Kana-chan?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just ran until we're at my house." Kana said. "They even insisted on me staying at Kiyotsugu-kun's house for company." She continued, sweat dropping at the last part of her statement.

"Guess we missed the fun." Saori said, looking at Rikuo to Kana then to Natsumi. "Think we should come the next club activity?" She asked.

Natsumi smiled. "Well, it depends."

Rikuo giggled. _The least I can do for Rikun-san is to cover up what happened yesterday. I don't think he would want a scenario with my friends._

* * *

School was over, and a bit early too. So Rikuo decided to head back early to not make her mother worry too much.

_It's three-thirty..._ She thought as she looked at her watch. "Maybe I should get something nice for okaa-san." She muttered, as she looked up at the clear sky. "The weather is nice lately; that's a good thing too, I didn't want to get wet anyway." She said before she noticed something just below the small clouds.

She saw was a what seemed to be a ox-cart flying across Ukiyoe. Rikuo widened her eyes in disbelief before rubbing them harshly before staring back at the sky, still finding the ox-cart heading west from her point of view. "W-W-What is that?.!" She asked.

Since curiousity always plays with her will; she followed the 'thing' to where it is really going.

Maybe it will lead her to Rikun again...

* * *

Rikuo stared at the front gate of a house... Mansion... Whatever you call it; it's huge! She gaped for a while before she hid herself besides the gates, seeing a person exiting from the ox-cart and yokais poured out of the house.

"Zen-sama**(3)** has arrived!" The little yokais announced happy.

"Yo, everyone!" The man named 'Zen' greeted, smiling charmingly.

Rikuo blushed a little before hiding herself a bit more. Somehow that guy seems to be familiar with her, again, she doesn't know why. She looked a bit more at the scene and saw someone also exited the house, she gasped as she saw the man who saved her from yesterday's facade.

It was Rikun, who has a charming smile on his face; more charming than Zen's. "Zen, good to see you." Rikun greeted, smiling at him before giving a 'brotherly' hug.

"Nice to see you too, Rikun. So? Where's your little toddler? I bet she's a teenager by now; it's been long since my last visit." Zen said, looking around.

Rikuo's ears perched up; little toddler? What does he mean by that? Does Rikun have a younger sibling? _... Or a child? _She asked in her thoughts. Suddenly the duo-haired female felt a surge of hurt and jealousy in her heart. Why is that? She inhaled deeply before she looked back at the scene.

Rikun only frowned at Zen's question; he removed himself from the duo-haired male and just let his arms fall at his sides.

Zen frowned at his action and brought his arms crossed under his sleeves. "So, you haven't found her yet?" He asked.

The male closed his eyes before opening them again. "I found her."

Zen raised his eyebrows.

"But she doesn't remember."

The other male frowned and closed his eyes. "As expected. That fire was traumatizing enough to make a yokai child to forget everything." He said.

"You could say that." Rikun said, before turning his back and walking to the front entrance of the 'house'. "But I could say that there are little of her memories staying in her." He said. "... In her heart."

Silence engulfed the current area before Rikun opened the door fully. "Coming in?"

* * *

Rikuo 'managed' to get inside the house undetected, huh, she must be really lucky. She looked at the two males as they are talking about some stuff she can't even relate. She wanted to learn more about Rikun, and the same time, she wants to know who is this... 'Little toddler' that they are talking about.

She perched her ear closely, trying to hear more of the conversation.

"So, are you still going to try to revive her memories?" Zen asked.

"I don't know, doing such things will hurt her mentally. I might have to wait until she's an adult." Rikun said.

"In the age of thirteen? How old is she now anyway?"

"Twelve."

"Oh. I guess you will have to wait for her birthday, huh?" Zen asked.

"You can say that." Rikun said. "But I might have to do it by words to bring her memory back, I could just tell her about everything we've been through and that's it."

"But wouldn't that result her to be more questionable about herself?" Zen asked.

"Perhaps." Rikun said, before closing his eyes, before smiling.

Rikuo tried to be patient, but she is! They've only been talking about 'her', 'she' and 'herself'! It's like they're doing this on purpose! The duo-haired female bit her bottom lip before inhaling deeply. "I can wait..." She muttered.

"WAH!"

The female turned her head, seeing three people standing just a few steps away from her with wide eyes and jaw drops.

"INTRUDER!" The female with long blue midnight hair shouted. "What are you doing here?.!" She screeched, before exhaling her breathe, making Rikuo's leg froze, I mean 'literally' froze.

"W-What the—?.!" Rikuo said, as she felt now that she has been tied by threads around her forearms and chest. "H-Hey!" She said, as she tried to break free from the red threads.

"Don't waste your energy on my threads, human. It's unbreakable!" The man with blond and black hair said, pulling the threads to tighten the hold.

Rikuo struggled a bit more until she was squished under something really heavy, she can't even barely breathe.

"Who are you, human? How did you find the Nura main house?.!" The man with white hair that goes up (trollz xD) demanded, pressing his hand with little of his strength to hurt the duo-haired female.

The female wiggled her fingers a little bit. "Ackk... Ri-kun...—san..." She said out of breathe.

"Rikun-san? Is she referring to sandaime**(4)**?" The female with midnight hair asked.

"Must be an onmyouji **(5) **who wants to kill sandaime, let's just throw her out, or else we'll get punished by letting a human enter yokai grounds." The blond male said.

The other two nodded, but they screeched in horror as they heard the door where Rikun and Zen are slammed open with a fuming Zen glaring daggers at them. "What in blazes are you all doing?.!" He demanded, as Rikun appeared behind him to see what's going on.

"A-Ah! Z-Zen-sama! S-Sandaime!" They all shuddered. "There was a human who got in here and we found her and—we'll throw her out now!" They all said in unison.

Rikun stared blankly at his three subordinates before his eyes fell on what was under the barbaric male. His eyes widened before his crimson eyes shone with anger. "Aotabo! Remove your hand from that human!" He hissed harshly.

'Aotabo' blinked at the more supreme yokai. "Uhh..."

"I said. Remove. Your. Hand. From. That. Human. Or I'll do it for you!" Rikun said dreadfully, his malice aura was visibly shown.

Aotabo immediately removed his hand and hid himself behind the midnight haired female who sweatdropped at his action.

"Kubinashi, remove those threads! NOW!" Kubinashi immediately removed the threads, before staring at Rikun with fear in his eyes.

Rikun then dropped to the floor and hugged Rikuo, who was crying due to the mass of pain she received from his own subordinates. "Rikuo-chan, are you alright?"

Rikuo tensed up a bit before she eased up a bit. "I-I'm alright..." She muttered.

"Ri—" Zen started.

"Ku—" Kubinashi said.

"O—" Aotabo continued.

"—Chan?" They all said in unison. The other three yokais paled out.

Rikuo cried a bit more, since her back was aching and her leg was frozen, she couldn't stand, walk or run for a couple of days... Or weeks...

"Don't cry, Rikuo-chan." Rikun said, as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I'm here."

The duo-haired female stopped, crying but it ended up as sobs and hiccups.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Rikuo turned to the three yokais, who bowed Japanese style, and their face flat to the floor. "We didn't mean to! We're sorry!" They said. Which made Rikuo sweat drop at their action. "We'll take any punishment for hurting Rikuo-sama!" The female with midnight hair said, tears falling down, but they turned ice later on.

"Ehih, ehih, stop that the three of you." Rikun said. "I'll think of your punishment later." He said, before 'attempting' to carry Rikuo. "But first, Yuki-Onna, defroze Rikuo-chan's leg."

"Hai, sandaime!" 'Yuki-Onna' said as she defroze Rikuo's leg, making her light to be carried around again.

* * *

Rikuo stared at Rikun then to Zen then back to the other male. She kept on doing this until she was tired.

Zen smirked. "As expected, curious." He said.

"Huh?" Rikuo asked.

"By the way; Rikuo-chan meet Zen, my sworn brother." Rikun said.

"Yo." Zen greeted.

"Hello." Rikuo greeted back politely.

"Excuse me." Yuki-Onna opened the door, revealing her with a tray full of the old Japanese style tea set. "I have brought tea."

Rikun stared at Yuki-Onna before he flinched unknowingly. He immediately grabbed Rikuo and made her sit at his left side. Rikuo blushed; before she could ask why did he do that, but she was cut off when she heard a screech.

"Eeeek!" Yuki-Onna screeched in horror as she tripped on the entrance of the room, sending all of the cups flying in the air and dropping in a loud smash where Rikuo used to sit.

"OOOII**(6)**, YUKI-ONNA!" Zen shouted, rage fuming tremendlessly as his background. "Why can't you control your clumsiness for once?.! What would happen to Rikuo-chan if Rikun didn't move her away?.!" He asked demandingly.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I shall take my leave!" Yuki-Onna squeaked in horror as she ran away with fear in her eyes and frozen tear drops falls as the female left the room.

Rikuo sweat dropped at the scene, she just shrugged and smiled. She then finally noticed that Rikun's arm is still on her shoulders, the male didn't even bothered to remove it away since the accident is done. The arm was resting on top of the duo-haired female's shoulders protectively, but somehow, Rikuo felt that it was sort of possessively as well. And she has no clue why. She stared at Rikun, who noticed her staring, so he turned his head to her and stared back at her.

"... Rikun-san?"

Rikun flinched visibly, before removing his arm away from Rikuo. "Ah, I'm sorry." He said, looking a bit sad in the eyes but his smile was on his gracious lips.

"Ugh, it pisses me off when Yuki-Onna is always clumsy. She might end up breaking someone's bones even though it's on purpose or not." Zen said, huffing before sitting back on his cussion.

"Don't mind her too much; she's just clearly nervous." Rikun said.

Zen smirked. "Yes, with my arrival and Rikuo-chan's sudden appearance, of course." He said.

Rikuo looked confused, she looked back and fort at the older males before her head was releasing smoke because of her turning her head too fast.

"Oi, Rikuo-chan, you alright?" Zen asked, patting Rikuo's head slightly.

Rikuo eased up at the touch, smiling in a bit child-like style, making Zen smile. However, Rikun didn't like this at all. He swatted Zen's hand away, before giving a warning growl.

The other male raised both his hand innocently. "Geez, possessive much?" He asked.

Rikuo just sweat dropped as she saw Rikun glare daggers at Zen, while the other guy just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Well, I got to go." Zen said as he made his way back outside of the main house, where Hebidayu waiting for him outside with the ox-cart ready to go.

Rikuo blinked as she felt a strange aura on Hebidayu, she cocked her head slightly before clutching her sweater where her heart is. _I've been feeling like this since yesterday... Am I sick? _She asked herself as she looked over to Rikun, who was frowning but kept a serious face.

"Hey, you want to come too, Rikuo-chan?" Zen asked, offering a hand to Rikuo. "I can send you back to your home quick." He said.

Rikuo looked over at Rikun, who looked back at her. "Do as you wish." Rikun said, almost unlikely.

The duo-haired female nodded a bit hesitantly, before bidding good bye (for now) to Rikun. She went inside the ox-cart and Zen next before Hebidayu last.

Rikun watched as the ox-cart flew away from the ground before flying away to north-east from where he is standing. He sighed as he felt his heart beats in discomfort. "Nngh... I'm so stupid." He muttered.

* * *

Rikuo looked out at the window as she stared at the world below her, the wind whips her hair at her face, blocking the view from her eyes. She pushed back her long bangs and watched as the colorful lights of Ukiyoe town went on and on. She smiled and looked back at Zen. "Thank you for offering me back home, Zen-san." She thanked.

Zen cocked an eyebrow before smirking. "No problem, Rikuo-chan." He said as he ruffled Rikuo's hair slightly. "Anything for a cute young lady."

Rikuo widened her eyes at that last part of the older male's statement, making her blush subconciously.

Hebidayu stared at both of the teenagers, before he spoke; "Zen-sama, who is she?" He asked.

Rikuo look at the snake.

Zen frowned. "She's... Rikuo-chan..."

Hebidayu narrowed his eyes a little, observing Rikuo closely.

The duo-haired female shuddered at the snake's gaze, making her clutch Zen's kimono, fear shone in her eyes.

"Well, this is my lucky day then." Hebidayu stated, smirking rather... Evilly.

Zen and Rikuo looked at the snake before they realized that the snake launched himself to attack the female, however, Zen blocked him, but since he's not the fighting type, his deflect was fatal, but it managed to send him away from him and Rikuo.

"You'll pay, you brat."

* * *

A flash of silver white went pass above the roofs of the humans' home. The figure jumped high enough to see where the ox-cart had fallen off. "Rikuo-chan..." Rikun muttered as he was worried for the human girl. _Don't worry Rikuo-chan, I'm coming._

* * *

Rikuo shouted in pain as her head made a hard impact at the ground under her. She attempted to stand up, but she was loosing strength and also blood trickled down her forehead.

Zen stumbled his way to Rikuo, trying to find a way to help stop the blood that pours out of her head. He ripped a part of his own kimono and tied it on the female's head. "This should help." He said, before he was punch hard in the ribs, making him fly away and hit a thick bamboo tree. He cried in pain and chocked out blood while he's at it. "Hebidayu... You bastard!"

"Me? A bastard? You are the one who is a bastard! _Zen-sama_." Hebidayu said, as he hissed at that other male's name.

Zen growled before he clutched his broken ribs for a second. "Why? Why did you betray me?"

Hebidayu scoffed and went his way to the still unconcious duo-haired female. "For years, I have been serving the Yakushi clan, I could not be more happy to be in it, but then you all decided to join the Nura clan." He said as he grabbed Rikuo's hair harshly, making the female cry in pain. "And the Nura clan allows humans to come in their own bloodline. It's a shame for all yokais!" He said as he threw Rikuo to Zen is, making the male catch her in a hard impact.

"But, with all glory, I will kill you and this girl. Rikun will be helpless and the 'so-called-great' Nura clan will came to a fall after I'm finished with him." Hebidayu said, as he prepares to attack both teenagers.

Zen widened his eyes before he hugged Rikuo to protect her from the snake. _I did my best, Rikun._

* * *

Hebidayu screamed in pain as something— or rather someone— attacked him with a spirit sword, but not just any spirit sword. The great sword that have been passed down through generations in the Nura clan. Nenekirimaru.

The snake yokai looked behind him slightly, seeing silver white hair defies gravity with all might and it shone bright due to the moon's light.

"How dare _you_." Rikun said simply, anger trailed at the end of his statement.

Hebidayu hissed. "Rikun." He said bitterly.

"You dare to hurt Zen and you wanted to kill Rikuo-chan? You disgusting beast." Rikun hissed as he twisted the sword, making the snake cry in pain.

"Remember this you brat; one day the Nura clan will vanish. Whoever destroyed your dearest clan will have my greatest gratitude!" Hebidayu shouted, before he died due to Rikun's harsh slice of his body; slicing it in half.

"That will never happen you snake." Rikun muttered, before he kicked back his sword slightly as the blood splattered away from the blade.

"Rikun..."

Rikun turned to Zen and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I still did my best." Zen muttered as he held Rikuo's unconcious form.

"As long as she's alive, I'm fine with it." Rikun said.

Zen smiled and eased up a little. "Hey, do you want to drink some sake**(7)**?"

* * *

Rikun had Rikuo in his lap, sleeping soundlessly as she was already healed by Zen. Both men had their own sake and own small plates. Both of them smiled at each other for a while before drinking.

"You know Rikun..." Zen started, making Rikun look up at him. "She's still the same. Even though her memory's erased, she still has that innocent, kind and carefree nature she had." He said as he watched Rikuo stir a little.

Rikun smiled at the innocent action before he stroked Rikuo's cheek with his free hand. "Yes, and she will remain that way as long as I'm around." He said.

"I'm just worried."

The duo-haired male looked at the other with a confused face.

"What will happen to her if she remembered."

* * *

**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA, IT'S THE END! LoL, jk, it's the END of this CHAPTER! xDD Well, I know some of you are disappointed—since I had to cut the chapter here. Trollololololz. xD But don't worry, we'll try to update as soon as we can. :)**

**Okay, explanations~ :))**

**(1)Yukata, a Japanese garment usually made in cotton or synthetic fabric.**

**(2)Hai, 'Yes' in Japanese.**

**(3)—sama, a Japanese suffix for names that indicates respect to people who is in higher rank than you.**

**(4)Sandaime, 'Third Heir' in Japanese. If I'm not mistaken. :)**

**(5)Onmyouji, said to be the exterminators of yokais.**

**(6)Oi, 'Hey' in Japanese.**

**(7)Sake, known as 'beer' in Japanese.**

**Well, that's all! xD Ja ne~! The next chappie will be narrated by the one and only Kanji! x33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! *Bows* I'm Kanji Nypua, the co-directress of YMSAlz360! ^_^ I'm very pleased to meet all of you! So, during the last chapter was kind of off from some people's point of view, but blah, Erianna-chan still did great! xD Anyway, here's her response to the few people who reviewed her chapter!**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Thanks! Although, the answer to your question is a spoiler, so~ you will have to wait, Kunikohime-san! xD**

**hitomi65****: Arigatou gouzaimasu! ^.^**

**Marisay-chan****: LoL, yeah Rikun is sure possessive of Rikuo-chan! xD Sorry about the confusing part; Rikuo was supposed to be unconcious, but since Rikuo-chan tried to wake up, I decided to make her 'sub-conciously' feel the pain, but of course, the part where Hebidayu throws her out is the time when she will turn fully unconcious.**

**Don't worry, you didn't offend me at all, at least I can learn from my mistakes. :) And as for the cover, well, Harukkun made the sketch, Etsukkun did the inking, I did the coloring of the characters (Rikun and Rikuo) and Kanji did the background coloring and text. :) Glad you liked it! ^^**

**Zylia16****: You've asked that since the last chapter. O_o But do not worry! Because THIS is the chapter where you will find out if Yura is a guy or girl! :D**

**MegumiHana****: Thanks! ^^ And here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning/s: OOCness... That's all... Oh, and minor swearings... I think. o.o**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to Bloody_Black_Death, Chronover and Mysha Roseanna for beta reading this fic. Marisay-chan, who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' for Rikuo's night form. The hard work that me and my friends did and of course, our precious readers! But still, please be gentle. Well, that was satisfying; now, onward to the chapters, good citizens! xDD**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Rikun opened the window of Rikuo's room; looking around to make sure no one can spot him; he immediately made his way to the female's bed and placed her there with the blanket above her body. He leaned over and pressed his lips on Rikuo's cheek and smiled. "Oyasumi_**(1)**_, Rikuo-chan." He whispered before disappearing._

_The door opened, revealing Wakana looking worried. She stared at Rikuo's sleeping form, then directed her attention to the still opened windowsill. She sighed and just closed the door behind her before she walked back to her own room._

_**"But Wakana-chan, we can guarantee both of you and Rikuo-chan's safety!"**_

_"Just leave us alone and we'll be safe." Wakana muttered darkly, before drifting to sleep on her warm comfortable bed._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Rikuo caressed her hair one more time before looking herself at the tall mirror. She yelped when her hair bounced up freely again as they wish. "Why won't my hair go down?" She asked as she grabbed her brush and tried to soothe her hair down once again.

"Rikuo-chan?"

The duo-haired female turned her head to see her mother, smiling at her brightly like the gentle sunlight. "May I have a word with you before you go to school?" Wakana asked.

Rikuo nodded before yelping as her hair bounced up again. "Aaargh! My hair won't stay down!" She exclaimed angrily as she tried to soothe it down again.

Wakana sweat dropped. "Do you need my help?" She asked.

Rikuo nodded in response.

The brunette smiled and went over to Rikuo and started to stroke her hair softly. "If your hair brush is not helping, you could always try wetting the brush with water and place a little bit of gel on the most jumpy places of your hair." She said as she easily stroke the now calm hair. "Also don't brush your hair roughly, or it will really bounce up! Just gentle strokes."

"Okaa-san, you always know how to do this stuff. I envy you." Rikuo giggled as she looked herself at the mirror, seeing her hair was now tidied. "So, what would you like to talk about, Okaa-san?"

Wakana smiled. "Well... You have been going out for a while now, and you've been coming home in time or past curfew time." She said as she looked at her daughter in the eyes. "Are you having too much fun with your firends?"

Rikuo bit her bottom lip._ I can't tell Okaa-san that I've been hanging out with yokais! And I can't lie about my friends either! Think Rikuo! Think! _"Uh... Well... Yeah, I have. We were searching on some forests, sometimes we even did some camping!" _Damnit, Rikuo! That's not what I meant!_

"Oh..." Wakana said. "That's good, Rikuo-chan. But please, can you still go back home before curfew time? You sometimes make me worry about going to school early and coming back home late." She said, frowning at the end of her statement.

The duo-haired female nodded, a bit hesitantly. "Okay, Okaa-san. If you say so."

* * *

Rikuo turned behind and saw no one. She scratched her head before walking back on her tracks. She had been feeling that someone was following her ever since she stepped out of the house. She cocked an eyebrow before walking once again.

Yuki-Onna hid herself behind a tree, hoping that Rikuo won't find her. When she turned her head, she found Rikuo walking back to where she left off. The snow maiden sighed. "That was close."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Yuki-Onna, I want you to guard Rikuo-chan from now on. You are going to the same school and year as her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble with other yokais around town." Rikun ordered as his head also turned to Aotabo. "And you too, Aotabo. I'm assigning you at second year to take care of bullies who will try to hurt Rikuo-chan. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Yuki-Onna and Aotabo looked at each other before nodding to their third supreme commander. "Yes, Sandaime."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Yuki-Onna sighed and poked out her head again, taking a look if Rikuo was looking.

Unfortunately, Rikuo's face was just in front of her. "... What are you doing?" The duo-haired female asked.

* * *

"Well that was sort of hopeless." A man with golden hair on top and black hair on bottom said, as he puffed out the contents of his pipe.

"Jiji**(2)**, leave Yuki-Onna out of your 'hopeless' list, she was just unaware about Rikuo-chan is on to her stalking ability." Rikun said.

"I was wondering, Rikun." A man with pitch black hair said, looking at his son.

Rikun turned his head to his father and gave a questionable face. "What is it, Oyaji**(3)**?"

Rihan smiled slyly. "Why are you so attached to this human you always speak of? Even Yamabuki's questioning your sudden active actions. But other than that, she's fine with it as long as you're happy."

Rikun frowned and crossed his arms under his sleeves. "It's really none of your business, Oyaji."

The two older Nuras just rolled their eyes at the younger Nura's statement. Silenced engulfed the room as the three Nuras think of a way to 'actually' do something interesting.

Suddenly, Nurarihyon grinned. "Is she who I think she is?"

* * *

"So, Rikun-san assigned you this job to protect me?" Rikuo asked Yuki-Onna as they both walked their way to Ukiyoe Middle School.

"Yes; I'm sorry about stalking you, Rikuo-sama. I never mean to." Yuki-Onna apologized, looking worried at the same time too.

"No, no, it's alright." Rikuo said, waving her hands at Yuki-Onna to stop apologizing. "Sometimes I'm being stalked by some guys at school, so it's not exactly new to me."

"WHAT!" Yuki-Onna blurted out.

"W-What?" Rikuo asked.

"You've been stalked by some human boys from your school!" Yuki-Onna said, face tinted hot red. "And you never told them to get away from you!" She continued.

"U-Uhm... It's alright-i-it's not like—."

"Do not worry, Rikuo-sama! I will protect you from those disgusting human boys! So if you are ever in trouble, you could always ask me! Yuki-Onna!" Yuki-Onna said, as determination sparkles in her ocean blue eyes.

Rikuo sweat dropped. _I should not have said that... _She thought helplessly.

* * *

"Ohayo gouzaimasu, Rikuo-chan!" Kana greeted, smiling brightly to the younger female. (A/N: Kana's older than Rikuo, right? O.o Honestly, I don't know. ^^' So I hope you guys don't mind.)

"Ohayo, Kana-chan." Rikuo greeted with her usual 'happy-go-lucky' smile.

"Hey guys!" Natsumi and Saori butted in the two females, looking at both of them excitedly. "Have you heard?" Saori asked.

"Heard what?" Kana and Rikuo asked.

"We're going to have new students today! I heard one of them is a boy! They said he's really cute!" Natsumi said.

"Yeah! What she said!" Saori said.

Kana and Rikuo sweat dropped. "Umm... Sounds interesting, Natsumi-chan and Saori-chan." Kana said, looking a bit questioned.

"Humph! You're not interested, Kana?" Saori asked, looking half disappointed and half annoyed at the brunette.

"Umm... I guess it's interesting because we didn't have any new male students for this school year, last year the school is almost filled with girls." Kana said.

_**Riiiiiiiiiing!**_ The bell rang, signaling all the students to get into their class and take their respective seats. Rikuo shrugged and went to her own seat.

Sooner or later, the teacher came in. "Ohayo kurasu**(4)**." He greeted.

"Ohayo sensei**(5)**." The class greeted back.

"Today, we'll be having two new students, they just transfered late; so let's have them in, shall we?" The teacher said, as he signaled the students came in.

One was Yuki-Onna, wearing the school's uniform under a long sleeved sweater and a long white scarf around her neck. "Ohayo! I'm Oikawa, Tsurara! Nice to meet all of you!" She greeted sweetly.

The class— especially the boys —were taken back by her energetic greeting. They clapped and smiled at the new student.

The other was a boy with black hair and bored eyes; he looked up and smiled slyly. "Hello. I'm Keikan, Yura. Nice to meet all of you." 'Yura' greeted, bowing respectively to the entire class.

The girls smiled and swooned at his charming appearance.

"Alright, class, settle down. Oikawa-san, go sit over next to Rikuo-san over there. And Keikan, sit over there, behind Ienaga-san." The teacher pointed.

"Hai, sensei." Both new students said, before going to their assigned places.

Rikuo blinked at Yura's lonesome figure as he walks to his seat and apparently not caring for the females who are trying to get his attention. Then shen felt a slight tug on her arm, before she knew it her attention was directed to Yuki-Onna.

"Rikuo-sama, we are neighbours in this human class!" Yuki-Onna said, squealing loud enough for Rikuo only to hear.

"Ah yes, but please, just call me 'Rikuo' without the 'sama' thing already. And I get to call you 'Tsurara' then, right?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes! Yes! You can call me anything, Rikuo-sama—I-I-mean—Rikuo-san!" 'Tsurara' said, smiling brightly at the other female.

* * *

"I am telling you! I need to go home early today! My mother says so!" Rikuo said, as she looked nervously at her friends, who were giving her weirds stares.

"I don't think so." Kiyotsugu said. "Lately you've been going home _early_. But your mother said that you got home always at _late_ hours. So what are you doing when you go out of school grounds?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!" Rikuo said, looking really nervous. _I'm in trouble! Oh no, oh no! If they found out... I'm dead! For sure! _"I-I'm just gonna go now!" She said, shaking a bit while she walks away.

"Wait a minute!" Kana said, as she was about to grab Rikuo's hand.

Rikuo panicked, but when she was about to turn around and tell Kana that she really needed to go, she only saw a frozen Kana ready to grab her, but wasn't moving at all. She looked around and saw almost everyone was frozen at the only hallway.

"Rikuo-sama, are you alright?" Tsurara came, looking worried. "Is this human bullying you? Do not worry! I will kill her now!"

"No! Yuki-Onna, wait!" Rikuo said, grabbing both of the snow maiden's shoulders with her hands. "You can't hurt or kill her! She's my childhood friend!" Rikuo said.

"Eh?" Yuki-Onna said, looking confused. "But she was bullying you!"

"No! She's not—(sigh)—let's just go to the Nura main house. School is done right now." Rikuo said.

"Alright." Yuki-Onna said a bit hesitantly.

"When we go to the other hallway, I want you to unfreeze everyone, okay?" Rikuo said.

"Okay." Yuki-Onna agreed.

* * *

Yura looked at both females behind the lockers. He narrowed his eyes a little before hiding himself once again.

* * *

"Hey, what just happened?" Jiro asked, looking around.

"I don't know..." Natsumi said.

"Hey, where did Rikuo-chan go?" Saori asked.

"Wait, wasn't she here a second ago?" Kana asked, pointing at an empty space.

"No way, is she a ninja or something?" Jiro asked.

"Perhaps, I may help?" A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw the new student, Keikan Yura, smiling slyly. Saori squealed. "Hi Yura-kun!" She greeted, blushing a little.

"Help? Help us on what?" Kana asked.

"I saw your friend ran outside with that other new student." He said, pointing at the window, making the group of friends look at the window.

Rikuo was outside with Tsurara, walking outside the gate then turning to the right, chatting a bit also. Seeing that Yura was right, they all turned to him.

"Thank you for your help, Keikan-san, you are a big help!" Kiyotsugu said.

"But what are we gonna do now, Kiyotsugu-kun? Rikuo-chan got away again. But now, with Oikawa-san!" Jiro said, a bit angered. Truthfully, he was having a little crush on the new female student.

"I know." Kiyotsugu said. "We're going to follow them." He said as he walked with Jiro behind him.

"May I come?" Yura asked.

"Sure, Yura-kun." Kana said, smiling at him.

* * *

"—And then Sandaime bursted out of the room face really red!" Yuki-Onna squealed, hands curled into a fists and was close to her cheeks. "He was so cuuuuute!" She said. "Oh, we're here." Yuki-Onna said, as she looked at the entrance of the Nura main house. "Come! Let us go inside! I am sure Sandaime is eager to see you again!" She continued as she dragged the human inside the house.

"Ah!" Rikuo said, as she was forced inside the house.

* * *

"Oh my! Does Oikawa-san live here?" Natsumi asked, looking at the house with a shocked face.

"I didn't know she was this rich too..." Jiro said.

"Let's go inside." Yura said, as he left the hiding place and walked calmly to the front gate.

"Wait! Yura-kun!" Kana said, as she followed the male to the gates.

"Are we even allowed to go in there without permission?" Saori asked.

"I don't know. But something about this place gives me the creeps. I'm out of here." Natsumi said, as she ran away with Saori tailing behind her, telling her to wait.

Kiyotsugu swallowed the lump on his throat. "Come on, Jiro-kun! Let's go after them!" He said, as he followed Yura and Kana.

Jiro sweat dropped before following the black haired male.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, Rikuo-chan." Rikun greeted, smiling at the human girl.

"A-Ah! Nice to see you again, Rikun-san!" Rikuo greeted, bowing to the older male.

"You too, Yuki-Onna." Rikun greeted to the other female.

Yuki-Onna smiled and bowed.

"Where's Aotabo?" Rikun asked.

Yuki-Onna blinked before she looked around. "I thought he already got home, Sandaime." She said.

"Well, he hasn't come back yet..." Rikun said. "Well, no matter, he does know how to get back home anyway." He said. "Come, Rikuo-chan. I believe I promised to show you the sakura tree on the backyard, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Rikuo said, smiling.

"Alright, follow me." Rikun said as he turned to go to their destination.

Rikuo waved at Yuki-Onna first before following the yokai. The snow maiden waved back before she turned around to go to her own task. But she stop dead in her tracks when she saw someone walk into the house uninvited. "Oh no, they must have followed me and Rikuo-sama! Oh no, oh no!" She panicked, as she ran to the front gate of the Nura house.

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Rikuo said, staring at the sakura tree in full bloom. (A/N: I don't know when the sakura trees are in full bloom. ._. Wow, there's a lot I don't know. Forgive me! o_o'')

"Yes it is." Rikun said, smirking at the human's joyfulness.

_Somehow, it reminds me of something... _Rikuo thought, as pain crashed over to her head, making her vision turn a bit hazzy. She sat on the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"Rikuo-chan, are you alright?" Rikun asked, catching Rikuo's shaking figure.

"I-I'm alright." Rikuo said; although, we all knew it was a lie, so did Rikun.

"I don't think so." Rikun said, frowning at the female. "Maybe you should go home and rest." He said, a little bit of sadness was in his tone.

"No!" Rikuo blurted out, clutching the front part of the duo-haired male's kimono. "I-I want to spend my time with you, Rikun-s-san. I don't want to go home yet." She said, blushing too.

Rikun smiled and hugged the female closer. "I want to spend my time with you too, Rikuo-chan." He said soothingly.

"Rikuo-san!" Yuki-Onna's voice rang, running on the cute scene of Rikuo and Rikun.

"A-Ah! Tsurara!" Rikuo said.

"Yuki-Onna?" Rikun asked.

Yuki-Onna paled out. "Sandaime! Please leave at once! Rikuo-sama's human friends are here!" She whispered harshly to the male.

* * *

"Rikuo-chan, what are you doing at Oikawa-san's place?" Kana asked, looking at the duo-haired female, who was sitting on the floor.

"U-Umm... I-I was just... Hanging out with Tsurara-chan! Yeah!" Rikuo said, looking worried. _Where did Rikun-san jumped into anyway? _She asked to her mind.

* * *

"That was a close call." Rikun muttered.

"I don't get it, why do you need to hide from Rikuo-chan's friends when you can just use your human form to hide your yokai self?" Zen asked, looking weirdly at the younger yokai, who apparently, barged into his room because he said he was hiding from Rikuo's friends.

Rikun glared at him. "It's because I don't have a human form **yet**, Zen." He hissed.

* * *

"Sorry for barging in, Oikawa-san, we're just looking for Rikuo-chan since she ran away from us again." Jiro said, blushing a little at the female's cute face.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Tsurara said.

"This place." Yura muttered.

"What about it?" Tsurara asked, looking a bit worried at what the male had said. _Ack! Why is this human here! He's not even friends with Rikuo-sama... __**YET!**_She thought dangerously.

"I sense yoki **(6) **energy..." Yura said, as he looked around the place, making all the yokais from hidden places hide even more.

"Oh really?" Kiyotsugu asked. "Then let's take a look around, shall we?" He asked, as he made his way to a room.

"N-No wait! You can't go around here! M-My parents doesn't really like it when strangers barge into their own personal rooms." Tsurara said, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh really?" Yura asked, looking at the female with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yes! I-I don't think I'm even allowed to bring guests at our home!" Tsurara lied.

"Oh... Then maybe we'll do it next time when you are permissioned, right, Oikawa-san?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"A-Ah... Yes! Of course!" Tsurara said. _Phew that was close..._

"Hello, I really never did get to introduce myself to you, but anyway, I'm Keiken Yura, you are?" Yura asked, looking at Rikuo with a sly smile.

"Umm... I'm Rikuo... Nice to meet you." Rikuo said, looking oddly at the male.

Tsurara looked at Rikuo then to Yura, then she looked to the others. "Umm... Since we're all here, how about we have a nice tea break?" She asked, looking nervous.

* * *

"Well, that was fun, Oikawa-san. But we'll go home now." Kana said.

"Are you coming with us, Rikuo-chan?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Umm... No, it's okay, I think I'll stay with Tsurara-chan for a little while longer." Rikuo said.

"Really? Huh, you both are already close despite of Oikawa-san being a new student as I am." Yura said, looking at them oddly.

"A-Ah... We... Umm..." Rikuo said, as she tried to think of an excuse.

"We actually met before!" Tsurara blurted out.

"Oh really? When?" Kana asked, looking suspiciously at the female.

"Umm... Uhh..." Tsurara stuttered, as she tries to think when. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"When Tsurara-chan got lost at school! Yeah, she was looking for the principal's office, and I manage to get by and help her out!" Rikuo blurted out.

"Umm... Okay?" Kana said, unsure.

"Umm... Aren't all of you going to go home now?" Tsurara asked.

"Huh, I suppose I must." Yura said, before turning to leave.

"I'll see you both at school, I guess." Kana said, before following the others to go to their own homes.

Rikuo waved at her friends, just when they were gone, she sighed loudly. "That was close!" She said.

"Yes, I believe so, Rikuo-sama!" Yuki-Onna said, looking exhausted on trying to act not suspicious to Rikuo's friends. "Though I am curious on that 'Keikan' boy, he seems to look like he knows a lot of yokais." She said, remembering that time when Yura actually said stuff he knows about yokais when they were having a nice tea time.

"Yeah, I was sort of taken back when he knew about a yokai named; 'Nurarihyon'." The duo-haired female said.

Yuki-Onna gasped but kept a straight face. "P-Perhaps it was a misunderstanding..." She muttered.

* * *

"Oh, so you live alone, Yura-kun?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I actually came here to do my job." Yura said, as they walked on an empty street in the night.

"You have a job?" Kana said, gasping a little at the male's statement. "At this kind of age?" She said.

"Actually, I'm—ooff!" Yura said, as he bumped into someone. "A-Ah, I-Im sorry." He apologized, bowing to the one who he bumped into.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." A female's voice said.

"Huh? Rikuo's mother?" Kana asked.

"Oh? Kana-chan! It's good to see you!" Wakana smiled. "Didn't I told you to call me by my name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kana apologized. "Oh, Yura-kun, this is Rikuo-chan's mother, Wakana-san. And Wakana-san, this is Yura-kun, me and Rikuo-chan's new classmate, he just transferred to school now."

"Pleased to meet you!" Wakana greeted.

"You too, umm... Ms..." Yura trailed.

"Just call me Wakana, Yura-san." Wakana said. "By the way, did Rikuo-chan got home right now?" She asked.

"Umm..." Yura and Kana looked at each other. "She's still at a friend's house. So I'm sure she will go home later..." Kana said.

"Oh..." Wakana said, looking a bit disappointed. "Well, I best to be going home anyway." She said, but she stopped walking when she looked pass the two teenagers. "Kyuso..."

"Why hello Wakana-san, it's nice to see you again." A man with blond hair said, grinning at the female. With his troops behind him, smirking at the three humans. "Wonderful, a feast for me and my subordinates, it will be wonderful, would you like to join in?" Kyuso asked. "Besides, our meal will be humans, themselves." He said dangerously. "Knock them out." He ordered his servants, who immediately attacked the three humans.

Yura immediately step in front of the two females just in time. "Uho! Teiho! Tennai! Tensho! Teiho! Tennin!" He chanted. "Kenkon genko ritei! Come forth! My shikigami, Tanro!" He shouted before he threw a paper at the nearest yokai.

"No way..." Kyuso muttered, as he saw his servant got eaten by a no ordinary wolf. "A shikigami?... What are you boy?" He asked.

"I am an onmyoji of the Keikan House! I, Keikan Yura, will exterminate you yokais!" Yura said, glaring daggers at the yokais who looked at Tanro, terrifyingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: FWAAAA! THAT WAS LOOONG! XDD;; Okay... Explanations!**

**(1)Oyasumi, it means 'Good Night' in Japanese.**

**(2)Jiji, it means grandpa or 'Old Gramps' in Japanese, almost in the rude way.**

**(3)Oyaji, it means father or 'Old Man' in Japanese, almost in the rude way.**

**(4)Kurasu, it means 'Class' in Japanese.**

**(5)Sensei, it means 'Teacher' in Japanese.**

**(6)Yoki, from what I know, I think it's a yokai's energy or something... ._. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chappie! ^w^ Next chapter will be narrated by Etsuko! Ja ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa. *Bows* I'm Etsuko Nypua, the head directress of the YMSAlz360 Creation. I'm very pleased to meet all of you. As you know, Kan-chan told you all that I will be narrating the fourth chapter, so yeah. Here's her response to some reviews to her chapter.**

**CresentFlame****: Glad you liked it! ^^ I was an amateur so I never knew someone will like my writing, thank you so much! :D**

**hitomi65****: Thank you~!**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Yeah, so we decided to make Yura-kun a boy... :D Anyway, yeah, I guess Rikuo-chan still can't remember anything about Rikun-san... ._. Oh well, let's see what Etsukkun can do about the next chapter anyway. :3**

**Zylia16****: Exactly our thought! ... xD**

**MegumiHana****: Glad you were happy to read my chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

* * *

**Warning/s: Character death... OOCness... Side-pairing... Blood and gore... Probably... And some other stuff. Secrets revealed also.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to Bloody_Black_Death, Chronover and Mysha Roseanna for beta reading this fic, Marisay-chan, who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' for Rikuo's night form, my friends for helping put this fic together and of course, our readers, thank you for your kind support, but still, please be gentle.**

* * *

_**Flashback (Last time on Kanji's chapter[Chapter 3])**_

_"Why hello Wakana-san, it's nice to see you again." A man with blond hair said, grinning at the female. With his troops behind him, smirking at the three humans. "Wonderful, a feast for me and my subordinates, it will be wonderful, would you like to join in?" Kyuso asked. "Besides, our meal will be humans, themselves." He said dangerously. "Knock them out." He ordered his servants, who immediately attacked the three humans._

_Yura immediately step in front of the two females just in time. "Uho! Teiho! Tennai! Tensho! Teiho! Tennin!" He chanted. "Kenkon genko ritei! Come forth! My shikigami, Tanro!" He shouted before he threw a paper at the nearest yokai._

_"No way..." Kyuso muttered, as he saw his servant got eaten by a no ordinary wolf. "A shikigami?... What are you boy?" He asked._

_"I am an onmyoji of the Keikan House! I, Keikan Yura, will exterminate you yokais!" Yura said, glaring daggers at the yokais who looked at Tanro, terrifyingly._

_**End of Flashback (Now, let's go to my chapter[Chapter 4])**_

* * *

"K-Kyuso, what do we do now?" One of Kyuso's subordinates asked, terrified of the large sized wolf that came out of that little piece of paper.

"That boy." Kyuso muttered. "He's not just a human, he came from the Keikan house." He said, angered by the fact that this boy is here around his own area.

"An onmyouji?" Wakana said, looking shocked and terrified. _Oh no... Then this means..._

"Wakana-san! Kana-chan! Please! Leave at once!" Yura said as he turned all of his attention to the opposed yokais. "A yokai who feasted upon an innocent human being is to be exterminated!" He said, as he raised his hand in front of him. "Tanro! Devour them all!" He ordered, making the giant white wolf use his strong legs to land in front of a rat yokai and devour him with ease.

"Stop!" Kyuso screeched. "You don't want your precious girls get devoured by my rats now, do you?" He asked, as he snapped his fingers.

Yura widened his eyes and turned his head to where Wakana and Kana is. He widened his eyes as he saw countless rats coming out of the sewer, cracks from buildings and even from the garbage cans.

"Kyaaah! Help! Yura-kun!" Kana screeched in horror, as she tries to press away from the disgusting creatures.

"Kyaaah!" Wakana screeched in horror also, as she pressed herself close to Kana. "I hate those rats!" She said as she tries to get a rat out of her foot, but sadly, it stick itself there like glue.

Yura panicked and turned fully to the females. He said; "Wakana-san! Kana-chan! Wait, I'll hel—" but he was cut short when something hit his head hard, making him turn unconscious with blood trickled down his head.

"Yura-kun!" Both Wakana and Kana screeched in horror, as they try to get the rats off and help the unconscious boy.

"Oyasumi, Wakana-san." Kyuso said, with a vicious smirk on his face.

"You... Disgusting yokais!" Wakana said, before she was hit on the head hard, falling to the floor with Kana, who is also knocked out unconscious.

* * *

"Oh no..." A yokai said. "I must report this to Sandaime immediately!" He said before jumping off the roof and run to where the Nura main house is.

* * *

Rikuo smiled as the yokais parties in and all out. Some yokais drank some sake while some others plays some well-known human games as well. Like poker for example. She giggled as a yokai tripped on his own feet; she walked over to the said yokai and helped him out. "Thank you, Rikuo-sama." The yokai thanked, before leaving to be with his own friends.

The duo-haired female waved at the yokai. She stood up and unknowingly, she bumped into someone, making her fall sitting on the floor. "Ow..." She muttered.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" A female's voice came out. "Are you alright?" She asked, as she helped Rikuo to stand up.

"Yes, I'm alright." Rikuo said, as she took stood up and look at the female who she bumped into. She gasped at the unusual appearance.

She was a true beauty; she has pitch black hair and eyes with pale skin to add it up. Yokais have their own unnatural beauty alright, she could be a model or something. The yokai looked at Rikuo with shock, before she raised a hand and gently stroked Rikuo's cheek. "It's... It's you..." She said before she instinctively (or not) hugged the human.

"Uh... Uhm..." Rikuo said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, Rikuo-chan?" The female asked. "I thought you were gone with your mother..." She said, looking rather sad.

"I-I am living with my mother... Uhm... Just who are you? ..." The duo-haired female asked, looking at the stranger with confused eyes.

The female gasped before calming down, she trembled a bit before hugging the human once again."You can't forget me... I'm your..."

"Yamabuki-chan!"

'Yamabuki' turned around, seeing her husband looking weirdly at her. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Rihan-sama." Yamabuki smiled and moved out of the way to fully show Rikuo. "It's Rikuo-chan... She has come back!" She said cheerily.

Rihan blinked at the sight of the human, he moved to open his mouth, but no words came out. He just stepped closer to see the human.

Rikuo was caught confused; first this woman named 'Yamabuki' hugged her and told this man named 'Rihan' that she's back, and then this man just stepped forward to see her closely. Do you think you will understand everything if you were suddenly attacked by someone strange? Well, she is in a yokai's house, so no bother. She blinked as the man with gravity defying black hair lifted up her chin. _His hair... Is almost like..._

Before she knew it, Rihan was thrown away several feet away from her. She gasped with pure shock. She was about to go to the yokai and make sure if he's alright. But someone stopped her from doing so. The human turned around and just met Rikun's crimson red eyes. "Ri-Rikun-san!" She said, looking worried.

"Rikun-kun! Have I not tell you to do not throw your own father like that!" Yamabuki said, helping Rihan to stand up in his own feet.

"It's alright, Yamabuki-chan." Rihan reassured, looking tired. "After all, I violated my son's property." He smirked looking at both of the younger pair. "I can see that you've found her."

* * *

Rikuo sweat dropped as she looked back and fort at the people in front of her and also next to her. She was sitting with Rikun next to her, glaring daggers at the man across him. The other people sitting across them was Rihan and Yamabuki, who was smiling happily at the human.

Finally, the human gave up. "I don't get it." She muttered, unfortunately everyone heard it.

"What do you don't understand, Rikuo-chan?" Yamabuki asked, smiling at the human.

"... It's nothing, never mind." Rikuo said, smiling a bit nervously. Honestly, she doesn't get it at all; who are these people? Who just randomly attacked her (and when I mean 'attacked' I mean hugs and those crap) randomly. Well, not randomly, but you know what I mean.

Rihan chuckled at the human's confused face.

"Anyway..." Rikun cuts in.

"Oh right." Rihan said. "I'm Rihan Nura. Pleased to meet you, Rikuo-chan." He greeted, smiling charmingly to the human.

Rikuo visibly blushed before smiling back at the male. Yamabuki, on the other hand, stared at Rihan with a confused look on her face. "Rihan-sama, why are you introducing to your own—"

The duo-haired female blinked confusingly when Rihan immediately slapped his hand on Yamabuki's mouth to stop her from saying something. He still smiled at Rikuo but ignored his wife's cry of discomfort on his hand on her mouth. "Rikuo-chan, she's Yamabuki Otome-Nura**(1)**, my... Wife." Rihan said, smiling nervously.

Rikun silently face palmed himself before muttering; "Why does this always happen to me?" quietly before trying to not go to his father and beat the crap out of him for slamming his hand on his mother's face. Seriously, he could have damaged her lips! "Umm... Rikuo-chan, if they're weird to you at some point, please bare with them." He said to Rikuo, who smiled.

"If your parents are that weird, you could have seen my mother; she's often weird, but that's okay, because that's the way she is." Rikuo said, smiling innocently.

The duo-haired male blinked before smiling at Rikuo's words. He raised his hand and then ruffled the female's hair. "Glad you can bare with them." He said.

"Oi, I'm not _that_ weird, Rikun." Rihan said defensively, a vein popped knowingly on the yokai's cheek.

"Though I'm confused..." Yamabuki said, looking confusingly at both Rikun and Rikuo. "Rikun-kun, isn't she your _sister_?" She asked, before looking at Rihan, who looked at her with a paled expression. "... What?" The flower yokai asked innocently.

"Sister...?" Rikuo asked, before she turned to Rikun, who looked rather pale also. She blinked confused before turning back to the two elder people. "I'm sorry... But I don't have a brother nor a sister. I'm an only child, what my mother said." Rikuo said, looking a bit nervous at some point.

Yamabuki furrowed her eyebrows together. "Do you know who's your father?" She asked, a little bit of hope was in her eyes.

Rikuo just blinked and shook her head slowly. "No... My mother said he died from a car accident..." She said.

The flower yokai looked at her husband, who's expression was covered with his long bangs. Yamabuki got even worried when she heard; "So she really does hate me..." under Rihan's breathe. "B-But, Rikuo-chan, we're your—"

"SANDAIME!" A yokai screeched, slamming the Japanese-styled sliding door open.

"Ryota? What are you doing here?" Rikun asked, actually glad that someone barged in for the first time.

Immediately, Yuki-Onna came over to the scene and screeched. "Aahhh!" She bowed shakily. "I'm so sorry! I know you all were in an important conversation, but Ryota went pass by me too fast!" The snow maiden said, looking worried.

Rihan brought his hand up. "It's alright, Yuki-Onna." He said, smiling slyly.

"Sandaime... Nidaime**(2)**..." 'Ryota' breathed heavily before he inhaled the air once again. "The Kyuso clan have made their move! They have captured three humans! One of them is an onmyouji... But another human was very familiar!" He blurted out.

"Oh no..." Yamabuki murmured, sleeved hand was brought upon her lips and her eyes have shone with such worry and pity.

Rikun stood up and then turned to Ryota. "I see, I shall do something about it later." He said before turning to Rikuo. "Rikuo-chan, I think it's best for you to just hang out with the other yokais for a while." He said, smiling to the female gently.

But even though that smile was genuine and it's always heart-melting. It was all..._ Fake_. To Rikuo anyway.

"Alright..." Rikuo said, sadness trailed on the word.

The duo-haired male smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be with you after I deal with this."

Rikuo stood up before she was led by Yuki-Onna out of the room. Chocolate brown eyes were still locked on those bloody crimson ones, until the door was fully shut.

* * *

Rikuo stared at the sakura tree, seeing its' flowers sway against the wind so calm and comforting. She smiled before it was erased quickly. She was wondering what were the yokais are talking about. The Kysuo clan, right? She was also curious about those three humans being captured by them. She closed her eyes and just hope that one of those kidnapped people are not her mother nor her friends.

"Rikuo-sama?"

The said female shot up and looked around. Seeing no one was there she returned to her original position before she noticed something jumped up from a rock in front of her, maintaining eye-level. "Umm... Yes, that's me..."

"I'm an errand rat, I have came here to deliver this message to you only." The rat said, as he tossed a photo to the female, who caught it instantly.

The female widened her eyes before a trembling finger touched the picture softly. It was a picture of Kana, Wakana and Yura, tied up together with a thick rope. Their eyes were covered by white cloths and their mouths were visibly dry due to who-know's what happened. "W-What... What did you... Do to them?.!" She hissed angrily before standing up to the rat yokai.

"If you want your friends— and your mother —to live; follow me." The rat said, before running away from the Nura main house.

Rikuo growled before tossing the photo away. She ran after the yokai with her full speed, looking very angry and worried. _Okaa-san, Yura-san, Kana-chan! Wait for me!_

* * *

"Waaah! This is horrible!" Yuki-Onna screeched, looking everywhere in the Nura main house, but her search was a failure. "Rikuo-sama has disappeared! Oh no, oh no! Sandaime will be very mad at me for not watching Rikuo-sama very well!" The snow maiden screeched, before trying to find the human girl and hope that she's not injured or something.

"Yuki-Onna, what are you doing?" A male's voice asked.

"Wah!" Yuki-Onna threw her hands up and then turned to the intruder. "O-oh, s-s-sandaime!" She said, looking very nervous. "A-Are you finished with your talk w-with Ryota Neko?" She asked, still looking very nervous... And worried.

"Yes I am; where's Rikuo-chan?" Rikun demanded, looking left to right.

"U-Umm... R-Rikuo-sama..." Yuki-Onna said, trying to think of an excuse. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm soooo in trouble!_

"Kyaaa!" A screech was heard.

Rikun and Yuki-Onna turned their heads to the scene, taking a good look at Yamabuki's shaking figure while she holds a photo on her hand. "W-W-What... Is... Is this?..." She asked, trembling in discomfort.

"Yamabuki-chan, are you alright?" Rihan asked, running over to the female. He also gasped as he looked at what was in the photo. He snatched the photo away and stared at it, as if not believing what was in the photo. "W-W-... —Wak... ana... Wakana-chan!" Rihan blurted out, eyes were wide open.

"W-Wakana-san?" Yuki-Onna asked.

"Wakana-okaa-san?" Rikun asked.

Yamabuki trembled. "She's... She was captured by Kyuso!" She shouted, while her husband crushed the photo within his hand.

Rikun widened his eyes before he ran back into the house. Rikuo must have ran after Kyuso to get Wakana back. But she can't do that; Rikuo's against hundreds of rat yokais and she's only one human with no weapons nor anything with her whatsoever. The yokai grabbed nenekirimaru from it's place and ran back outside, seeing his mother cry on the sakura tree, while Yuki-Onna tries to comfort the flower yokai.

The duo-haired male softened his eyes on his mother. "Don't worry, okaa-san. I will get both Rikuo-chan and Wakana-okaa-san back. We'll be a family again." He said, before he was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulders. He turned back and saw his father. "Oyaji."

"I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not." Rihan said stubbornly.

Rikun smirked. "No matter what I do, you'd still follow me anyway."

The elder smirked as well. "I'll call the others."

* * *

Rikuo stared at the abandon factory, it was old and looks like it used to be famous since it was originally big; she stopped her staring session before she ran inside the factory. "Okaa-san! ... Yura-san! ... Kana-chan! Where are you guys?.!" She shouted, looking around.

Without her knowing, the lights were now turned on, making her hand shot instinctively in front of her face, to prevent the light from trespassing to her eyes.

"Well... Well... Well..." A male's voice boomed through the empty factory, making Rikuo aware of her surroundings.

"Who are you?.! What have you done to my mother and my friends?.!" The human demanded, looking around the factory.

A light then was shown behind her, making her divert her attention to the person in front of her.

The male was sitting on a throne with two rat yokais standing each of his sides. The leader smirked at the human, before he stood up with all glory. "Ahh, those little kittens? They're alive, don't worry." He said, as he snapped his fingers, as the curtains behind him was instantly removed, showing Kana, Wakana and Yura tied up together and handkerchiefs were blocking their eyes from view.

"Rikuo-chan? Is that you?" Kana asked, sounding scared and worried.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo called out, looking worried and paled out at the same time.

"Rikuo-chan! Are you there?" Wakana screeched, jerking her head back and fort then left to right. "Whatever you do, Rikuo-chan, don't do anything dangerous!" She continued, still trying to struggle free from the tight ropes.

"Shut up!" Kyuso shouted. "I didn't capture these kittens just to get you, I'm also after the Nura clan, I'm sure they'll run after you when you came just to get your precious mother and friends. But unfortunately, I will have to kill all of you once I get my revenge on those bastards." The rat yokai said.

"I have one question though, who are you to sandaime anyway?" Kyuso asked.

Rikuo bit her bottom lip before she kneel before Kyuso, not caring if she looks ridiculous or hopeless. _Even though that I don't know him, I feel like I have known him before; he looks so familiar in my heart, yet my eyes can only see another stranger. _She thought as tears begin to escape from her eyes. "_**Kareha... Hontouni... Watashini ha?**_" She asked to herself, as she trembled before the rat yokai.

Kyuso watched the yokai with amusement before he ordered one of his subordinates to bring Rikuo to him.

"Move, human." The yokai demanded, pushing Rikuo harshly.

The female only grunted before stepping forward closer to the yokai, but she only received a hard blow on the stomach, making herself spit blood. "Gaakh!" She said.

"I wonder what will _sandaime_ say when he sees you totally beaten up." Kyuso said, hint of curiosity was in his voice. He used his left shoe to bring Rikuo's chin up, showing the female's angered chocolate brown eyes. "Well, it might take a while when he gets here. So... Let's have a little fun." He said, as he licked his lips like a predator. "Come over here, Rikuo-sama." He said as he brought out a knife.

Rikuo was hesitant at first but she came close anyway. Who knows what will happen to the hostages if she doesn't do what the rat yokai tells her to do.

"Good kitty." Kyuso said, before he pulled Rikuo into his lap, smirking as he brought the knife on the human's cheek and slicing the flesh harshly. "You are beautiful as many people say... I guess there is a reason why sandaime keeps you for himself only." He smirked as Rikuo yelped in discomfort when he cut the human's skin once again and again and again. (A/N: I purposely did that 'again and again and again' thing.)

_Rikun-san... _Rikuo thought, crying in deep pain as she was covered with cuts and her uniform is slightly ripped off.

Kyuso smirked evilly at his 'artwork'. He grabbed something from his left before he opened the lid of the bottle. "Drink this Rikuo-sama... It will make you feel better."

Rikuo bit her bottom lip before she drank the bottle, only ending up choking the liquid from her throat, trying to remove the poison out of her lungs. "W-What *couch* was *cough* that?.!"

The rat yokai laughed evilly. "Poison that can really kill. But I'm sure you'll live for a short while since you drank only a few... But you'll die later anyway." He said, as he continued to laugh evilly.

_... Please... Someone... Anyone... Rikun-san... Save me...!_

* * *

Kyuso laughed evilly, but his laughing session was caught off by a loud explosion that came from the front entrance of the abandon factory. Hundreds of yokais stood there with all mighty, eyes glow in red vicious color. The smoke cleared out soon enough, revealing Rikun to be the leader, along with his father next to him.

"Kyuso." Rihan said bitterly. "You have been accused for committing treason in the Nura clan for the last ten years; today, you are to be punished!"

"Nidaime!" The rat yokai shouted. "I will not be schooled or stand below a disgusting and disgraceful yokai like yourself!" He shouted, making Rihan glare daggers at him with pure hatred. "The insult you brought to the Kyuso clan and the shame you gave it to our name! I shall destroy the Nura clan right now! And my clan will reign more superior above all yokais!" Kyuso shouted. "Attack!" He ordered his subordinates, making the rat yokais attack fierce-fully against the Nura clan.

"Attack!" Rihan ordered as well, making all of the yokais standing behind him run pass him to go into the rumble.

Many rat yokais were killed, either eaten, killed by weapons of the Nura clan or were just killed by mythical magics of the Nura clan. Blood splattered everywhere, but that didn't stop the battle from raging on.

Kyuso looked at the battle, seeing his subordinates lessen and lessens even more. "Retreat men! We still have the hostages, we can—!" The blond turned around, but only find the cell empty with the bars broken apart. "No..."

"Oi, Kyuso."

The said yokai turned around and glared daggers at the Sandaime of the Nura clan. "Rikun."

"Now, is that how you address a yokai who's far more superior than you?" The duo-haired yokai asked, looking a bit cocky. (Like he always does. xD) "Where's Rikuo-chan?" He asked, demanding for his beloved human.

"Rikuo-sama? Oh... She's over there." Kyuso pointed at the almost lifeless figure of the human, cuts, bruises and blood trickled down her slightly pale body, even her uniform is almost thorn apart.

Rikun widened his eyes before he shouted in anger. "YOU DARE TO HURT RIKUO-CHAN?.!" He shouted at Kyuso, he slightly took a step back. The younger yokai brought out nenekirimaru and launched himself to the rat yokai before slicing him hard on the chest.

Kyuso screeched in pain, as he fell hard on the floor. Blood flows endlessly from his body.

The duo-haired male scoffed before turning away from the other yokai. "Let this be a lesson to you; For you to hurt anyone close to me, subordinates, friends and even my family, you are to be punished with death in front of your eyes." He said before walking over to Rikuo calmly.

* * *

Wakana groggily her eyes wide open, trying to see what's going on. Her eyes were then fixed on a man with black gravity defying hair. Her heart beats fast before she knew it, her skin was cold yet she was sweating for no reasons. She looked around and saw Kyuso, attempting to stand up.

"I will... Do this... For my clan!" Kyuso shouted, as he threw a sword directly to Rihan, who was unaware of the blade.

The brunette widened her eyes before she stood up and ran towards the yokai. "Rihan-sama!" Wakana shouted.

Rihan turned his head slowly to the female, but before he knew it, he was thrown out of the way. "Wakana-chan!" He shouted, as he saw Wakana was pierced with the sword on her back to chest. The human smiled intently before falling to the ground due to the loss of strength and blood.

"Wakana-chan!" Rihan shouted.

"Ri-... Han... —sama..." Wakana said, smiling as her life was in a verge of being removed from this world.

"Hold on, Wakana-chan. I'll heal you, just—" The male said, but he was cut off when a warm hand touched both of his hands. "Wakana...?"

"Don't..." Wakana said, almost a whisper for Rihan only to hear. "It seems so ironic... We haven't seen or... Talked to each other... For a long time... But now... You're here..."

"Don't speak, Wakana, in your current condition, you are endangering your life!" Rihan said, looking worried.

"I have done a favor to you... So it's only fair... That you do one favor to me too." Wakana smiled. ignoring Rihan's previous statement.

Rihan's eyes filled with tears; he clutched Wakana's hand and said; "What is it?"

"I want you... To take care of Rikuo-chan..." Rihan only looked at the human, who just breathed deeply. "Tell her everything; about her past, who she used to be and who... Who is Rikun-kun to her..." Wakana said, as she felt her life drifting off.

"I... I will... I will, Wakana-chan." Rihan said.

"Good... If you... If you hurt Rikuo-chan... I'll..." Wakana smiled and let her hand hang on Rihan's. "... I'll haunt you..."

The yokai bit his bottom lip before leaning forward on the, now, dead human. "Wakana... Wakana... I found you... But I was too late!" Rihan shouted, hot tears pours down his amber eyes. "I'm so sorry Wakana! I'm sorry!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the ground. "I love you." Rihan muttered, hugging the brunette's dead corpse, treating it as if Wakana's still alive.

Rikun watched as his father cried and cried in pain. He sighed as he carried Rikuo with him; feeling a tear escape from his eye, he instantly whipped it away. How is he going to explain to Rikuo that her mother is now... Dead?

* * *

**Author's Note: ... Don't hate me for killing Wakana-chan, I know you all like her in all, but this is for the plot, bare with it guys. Anyway, explanations.**

**(1)I think that's how married females surnames were supposed to be... I don't know, so I never cared.**

**(2)Nidaime, second heir in Japanese.**

**R.I.P. Wakana Nura... Or is it not?**

**+Important announcement, please read+**

**1) Okay, some people often directed our writing skills different... It's because we ARE different, we're not the same people. Right not, I'm Etsuko. Known for being an outcast emo. The one who narrated the first chapter was Haruko, known for her mixed attitudes. The one who narrated the second chapter was Erianna, known for her super-active fan girl-ness. And last, the one who narrated the third chapter was Kanji, known for her... Well, same feelings as Haruko and me. So please, don't be confused by our different writing skills or who is narrating the chapter.**

**2) Can you guys tell us where can we find Nurarihyon No Mago: Sennen Makyou online? English subbed. We're trying to find one, but we're having difficulty on finding it once again. So please help us. Because we just declared that there will be a sequel to this fic. But since we haven't watched Sennen Makyou yet, there will be a slight difficulty on making the sequel. So please, tell us about it! Thanks.**

**Next chapter will be narrated by Harukkun.**

**Peace out people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey it's Haruko... I didn't think Etsukkun would be serious about killing Wakana-chan, not like she hated her... I guess we really have to go to plan B. o_o Anyway... Here's her response to some reviews.**

**hitomi65****: Thanks.**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Truthfully, I feel kinda bad for killing Wakana-chan... I mean, Rikuo-chan doesn't have a mother now... Well... Yeah, you get the point. And about Rikun-san and Rikuo-chan's relationship? Let's see what Harukkun has to do about that.**

**CresentFlame****: Honestly, I have no idea anymore if Wakana-chan is dead or not. Hn, let's see on the later on chapters. Have a great day too.**

**EspadaCharlotte26****: Thanks a bunch.**

**MegumiHana****: Kami-sama, why are there so many people getting turned on about Wakana-chan's death? -_- Look, I don't know if Wakana is dead or alive, but it did say it my chapter that she was stabbed, big deal, I know. But let's just see what the others have to do about it.**

**Capt. Jack Harkness****: Thanks. And as for your curiosity I'm sure Harukkun will post the chapter that will answer that curiosity of yours.**

**HikariNoTenshi-San****: Yeah... I guess I got too intense with the whole killing Wakana-chan thing; not like I hate her... But anyway, let's see what the others can do about the their chapters.**

* * *

**Warning/s: Drama... OOCness... Well yeah, that's it.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Hellukitty, Chronover and Mysha Roseanna for beta reading this fic; Marisay-chan, for letting us use the name 'Rikun' for Rikuo's night form, me and my friends for putting together this fic, and to the readers. Thanks for your awesome support and please, be gentle to us. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kana soon woke up and saw the scene before her, a man with gravity defying hair carried her childhood friend, Rikuo, within his arms. The top part of the man's hair was silver white, while the bottom was black._

_The brunette slightly moved her head slowly to the right, seeing another man with gravity defying hair hugging Wakana tightly. His hair was all black and nothing more. She could definitely hear cries from that guy._

_She firmly stood up and looked at the scenery, it wasn't pretty and it's certainly not the best place to inhale good air, it's practically smells like bad body odor and it's like there was a bloody war when she was out unconscious. She doesn't know what's the exact time that she fainted, but she was sure it was when that 'Kyuso' __guy ordered to knock her out, along with Yura and Wakana too._

_"Kana-chan, you're awake." The man with white and black gravity defying hair said, looking at the said female with amusement and boredom._

_"A-Ah!" Kana stuttered. "I-I... Uh..."_

_"YOKAI!" Yura shouted, running in front of Kana while holding a talisman in his hand. "What are you doing with Rikuo-chan?! Release her this instant!" The boy demanded._

_"No." The yokai said plainly, clutching Rikuo's dreaded body close to him, as if the duo-haired female belongs to him and him alone. "Rikuo-chan will come with me and not with you humans." He said stubbornly before turning around. "It's best if you both go to your respective homes, it's late and there is nothing to look over here right now." The duo-haired male said, before walking away with the rest of the yokais tailing behind him, along with that other yokai with black gravity defying hair, who is carrying Wakana within his arms._

_Kana blinked at the scene before she noticed that Yura was crying. "Yura-kun, what's wrong?" She asked._

_Yura sobbed a little before his own knees gave up on him, making the onmyouji kneel on the blood stained and dirty ground. "It's all my fault... The reason that all of this madness, because I wasn't able to protect you, Rikuo-chan and Wakana-san; now you all were harmed. And we were all rescued by a yokai; it's shameful for an onmyouji like myself!" He said, tears falling down on his used-to-be-calm eyes._

_"It's alright, Yura-kun. You did your best. And I'm sure Rikuo-chan and Wakana-san will be okay... I hope." Kana muttered._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Rikuo fluttered her eyes open, as she felt her own heart beat slowly, feeling the heart beats in a steady pace. She felt the soreness of her body, and the feeling of like being pealed apart wasn't helping her in her condition either. She was wrapped around in bandages, mostly on her arms, thighs and forehead. Her vision was a bit hazy too, which wasn't a very good help at all too. She attempted to find her glasses; she found it sooner or later, but she just noticed she wasn't in her room. Not in her house either. She's on another room, but it's not like the rooms that are in her and her mother's house, no, it's different. It's like an old Japanese style kind of room, with the tatami **(1) **floor and the old Japanese style sliding doors. She came into conclusions that she wasn't in her house nor any of her friends' house. She was at the Nura main house.

Her eyes wandered around the room until her eyes met a small frame just right next to her. She blinked and noticed the people in the picture. Well, for one thing, it was her as a child around four years old smiling innocently, with a five year old Rikun next to her, hugging her dearly and smiling at the camera. Second, there was someone else there too. Rikuo cocked an eyebrow when she saw Rihan, Yamabuki and Wakana joined in the picture; the two elder yokais smiling directly to the camera while her mother looked like an outcast, smiling sadly but her eyes wasn't looking on the camera, it was directed to Rikuo only.

The duo-haired female blinked at the picture before she sat up straight when she heard the sliding door open slowly. "Rikuo-sama?" Yuki-Onna called out, peeking inside the room.

"Ah, Yuki-Onna." Rikuo said, sighing in relief. "Yuki-Onna, what am I doing here?" She asked, a bit panicked because she was worried about her mother, she left her alone at her home then... "Wait, my mother is not at home... She was captured by Kyuso!" She bolted to Yuki-Onna, who gasped as the human came to her surprisingly in a lightning speed. "Yuki-Onna! You have to get me back where that abandon factory is! My mother is in danger! She's going to be eaten by Kyuso!" Rikuo said in panic, trying to get through the snow maiden, who refused to move out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-sama, but I have direct orders from Sandaime to not allow you to go further outside in your current condition." Said the snow maiden, looking rather sad. "And as for Wakana-sama... She... Well..." She trailed off, looking a bit sad, staring at her own two feet.

"She what, Yuki-Onna? What happened to my mother?" Rikuo asked, still panicking, hoping that nothing is wrong with her mother.

Yuki-Onna looked off to a space, eyes were in deep sadness, pity and pain. "I-I'm sorry, Rikuo-sama, Sandaime will be the one to tell you about Wakana-sama's condition." She said, taking a step backward and bowing respectively to the human before closing the door and leaving the female on her own.

Rikuo bit her bottom lip before she collapsed on the floor, fear and worry squeezed her heart harshly. She tried to convince herself that everything is fine, her mother is still alive and breathing, just waiting for her to return home safely. And as for her friends, waiting for her at school too.

* * *

Rikuo sat alone in her guest room. Her knees close to her chest and her eyes were diverted to the cold floor. She sat at her folding bed but the blanket not giving her warmth, since it was laid ignored behind her.

She waited for someone to come to her and tell her about Wakana's condition. And about Yura and Kana's condition too. She has been worried for so long that she lost track of time. Sitting still wasn't a very good idea either; even her back's killing her right now, but it didn't matter because she was still dead worried about her mother and friends.

Also, she doesn't quite remember what happened after Kyuso abused her mentally and physically. All she knew is that the rat yokai's words hurt her a lot; he told her that she doesn't belong with Rikun, she doesn't have any right to. Of course, she doesn't have a right to, she's just a human and Rikun is a yokai in a higher rank status than her ordinary school girl status. And it was just an inconvenience that Rikun has to save her from being eaten by that praying mantis, it was partly his job because he handles the used to be Edo region. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW!)

The duo-haired female closed her eyes and awaited for the tears to come down. It was so simple. Rikun doesn't belong to her neither she belongs to him. They're different beings and they can't be an item if her human blood destroys Rikun's perfect image. I mean, Rikun is an heir to the Nura clan and he needs a son or daughter some day, but having her as a wife is a disgrace to the yokais; in other words, the outcome of their child will be either a 3/4 yokai, hanyou **(2)** or 1/4 human. It will also not be a good image if Rikun sacrificed his immortal wife for her and their child one day. It will be all too painful for her and even for their future child.

She smiled softly and cuddled close to her knees deeply. "I knew we were not meant to be, but why do I keep fantasizing about him? It's as if I am sinning right now; falling in love with a yokai... That sounds so wrong, yet it felt great..." She said, smiling warmly at the precious memories she had with the yokai. Everything they have done was fun and memorable, even if most of the time, they don't come out of the Nura main house; it's fine, as long as she gets to be with the Sandaime of the Nura clan, she'll be okay with everything.

Her head perked up when she heard the sliding door opened once again; but this time, it's not Yuki-Onna standing before her, it was Rikun, his expression was sad yet looking at her with much care and love. He smiled softly before entering the room then closing the door behind him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

_His voice sound so caring. _To Rikuo, it felt like all of her pain, worry and fear were washed away; it's as if a tidal wave has occurred to her and washed her negative emotions away. All she ever wanted is just to be with Rikun. But all what Kyuso said to her was pushing her away from the male; his words were really... Hurtful.

She looked up, meeting up with the yokai's crimson eyes; her cheeks grew hot before she hanged her head down. "Umm... Yeah, I guess." She responded.

Rikun smiled before sitting in front of the female. "I'm glad." He said.

_He always says that. When he asks me something, I respond with a yes, and he says he's glad. And when he says his response, he looked like he wanted to say more too... _Rikuo thought, burying her chin deeper between her knees, but unfortunately for her, her head was lifted up, by non-other than Rikun, himself.

"Are you okay?" The yokai asked, worried.

Rikuo gulped. "Yes." _No._

"Rikuo-chan, don't lie to me." Rikun said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Huh?" The duo-haired female asked.

"... Never mind." Rikun said, before leaning forward and resting his own head on Rikuo's shoulder.

"W-Wha—?" Rikuo asked, looking surprised and embarrassed at the same time. But even though this felt awkward, it kinda feels nice. To be with someone who you are secretly in love with. The female smiled and leaned her head on the other's. Her arms snaked around Rikun's neck, without her knowing much about it. She sighed in easiness; she hasn't felt this kind of serenity in years, or so she thought though, Rikuo was always stressful and sometimes a worry rat. She was always worried for school, her grades, her friend, her mother and even during her sleep; she mostly have nightmares, not much good dreams and then plenty of blank dreams as well. But with Rikun in her life, she felt as if she can take an easy rest for as long as she wants. "Rikun-san... How did I get here?" The female asked.

Rikun pulled away slightly, but not breaking Rikuo's hold on his neck. "After Kyuso abused you, I came with my subordinates with me, I rescued you, your friends and then left Kyuso rotting dead in that old factory." He said, hissing at Kyuso's name mentioned two times in his sentence. (A/N: Well, it's his fault for saying his name twice... Okay, I'll shut up now.)

"But what about my mother?"

Rikun tensed. He was hoping that Rikuo wouldn't ask about her mother, after all... We all know what happened to her, well, except for the humans in the factory; he checked that there were four, then minus Wakana, so there's only three humans that lived and doesn't know anything about Wakana's current state.

"Rikun-san, please answer me."

The elder didn't even notice that he was just staring at Rikuo's worried eyes, it was all the same. Her pink-ish lips were slightly apart, he couldn't barely hold himself when he really wanted to kiss the human already; her fair skin was always so smooth and wasn't untainted for long as he knew, until Kyuso have to ruin it; and then her eyes, those calm brown eyes were always full of life, all he wanted for the human is not to see anything that may hurt her, or even worse, anything that is not right for her to see. All he ever wanted is for Rikuo to live happily without that world of yokais to bother. But of course, that can't happen.

"Rikun-san, why are you crying?"

The yokai can't even notice that his eyes were watering a bit. His right eyes released a tear, but he didn't even bother to wipe it away. Both his eyebrows perched up when Rikuo wiped the tear away with her own thumb; her palm rests on his cold cheek while the thumb caressed his skin softly.

Rikun leaned in to the warm touch (that he craves for since forever) and held it with his own free hand. "I'm just afraid..." He whispered, enough for Rikuo to hear.

"Afraid of what, Rikun-san?" The human asked innocently, tilting her head slightly.

"What will become of you if I tell you the truth." Rikun said, he leaned forward slowly as his forehead made contact with Rikuo's. "Promise me that you will stay the same when you learned everything." He said, looking into Rikuo's eyes.

Rikuo blinked; truthfully, she has no idea on what's going on; well for one thing, he asked for her to stay the same if he told her the truth, how could she stay the same if she doesn't know what is the yokai talking about? And second, what is the truth that the yokai spoke of? Does it have to do with her mother and friends? "I-I... I promise..."

Before the female could question him, Rikun already stood up and looked down on her. "Follow me." He said simply, before turning away, walking to the door and opening it wide for Rikuo to catch up.

Instantly, her legs perched up standing and catching up to the yokai, however, her feet weren't used to touching the cold floor once again, so her foot tensed up a little, making the human stop dead in her tracks. Though it was bad timing, so she began falling to the ground against her will. She closed her eyes and hoped for her impact to be not too cold or too hard for her to handle.

But unfortunately for her, she didn't feel anything at all, no pain, no hard ground or even cold tatami floor. Just plain... Cold air. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was facing the floor, but her waist was held by two strong arms. She blushed a little before she pushed herself to stand up. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No need to." Rikun said, embracing Rikuo with care. "I forgot you're still in no condition to run around for now. I'll just guide you to where we are going." He said while walking with Rikuo following him; he held her soft hand while he make his way to the hallway, finding it empty. Good, so he won't tolerate with any yokais that might ask how Rikuo is.

He walked on the hallway with Rikuo next to him, curious on what's going on. The yokai smiled at her innocence and curiosity, like a child who is unaware of the poluted and corrupted world around her. He smiled sadly before he turned to the backyard before making his appearance known. "I'm here." He said knowingly.

Rihan, who was at the front row, turned his head back, smiling at the two younger people. "Oh, Rikun, Rikuo-chan, nice of you to join us." He said a bit sadly, his eyes were a bit dry because of crying. Something you won't see from the second heir of the Nura clan.

Rikuo cocked her eyebrow when she noticed that the backyard that used to be only filled with that sakura tree, now it was filled with black cushions (A/N: I... Don't... Know...) that are filled with heads of yokai clans (probably alliance with the Nura clan) and in the front part of the event was a coffin with a black and white picture of... Wakana.

The female tensed, before making a move to walk over to the front. Rikun, knowing what the female wanted to do, he led the female to the coffin, preparing himself for the human's mental break down anytime soon.

Rikuo looked at the opened lid, finding her mother there, eyes closed, skin so pale and cold. One thing that Rikuo was afraid to see, was her mother is not breathing. Her heart races faster than she ever felt, making her clutch the front part of her yukata she's apparently wearing. "O-Okaa-s-san?" She stuttered, when she released her hold on her yukata, and then slowly making the hand touch the glass that keeps everyone from touching the dead body. "R-Rikun-san, t-this is a joke, right? A very bad joke! What's going on? This is not a funeral, I know it's not. O-Okaa-san if still at my house, worried about me, so I should probably get going." Rikuo said, panicking. Wishing, no, hoping that her guess was right, that her mother was at home, preparing food for her and waiting for her at the living room, worried sick.

But this scene is what she always feared. A funeral for her own _mother_. It was all clear already, Wakana is _dead_, she will not be revived ever again as of her mortality taken away. It was already obvious, yet the female doesn't want to accept it. She _never_ wanted to accept this scenario.

Just when she was about to leave, Rikun grabbed her wrists, making her panic. "W-What's wrong, Ri-Rikun-san? I-I have to go! My mother is waiting for me!" She said, not realizing that the yokais are watching them, knowing what was going on.

"Rikuo-chan, I know that you already understand what's going on." Rikun said firmly.

The duo-haired female cried, her tears falling down fast. She already knew, she just don't want to accept it. "No! My mother is not dead! No! No! No no no no no!" She screamed stubbornly, struggling to break free from Rikun's hold.

Everyone gasped at the scene. Rikun only looked sad and pained, because the female has broken her promise to him. And another thing, he hasn't seen Rikuo in such denial that she actually have the courage to struggle against him. He called out for Yuki-Onna, who immediately came into the scene.

"I'm sorry Rikuo-chan." Rikun muttered, before knocking Rikuo's head down with his hand with a light force, enough to knock the human out.

Rikuo watched as the world swirled around her. She fell down to be only caught by Yuki-Onna. _Why...? _She asked to her mind, before she was unconscious.

Rikun nodded to Yuki-Onna, who nodded back. The snow maiden picked up the human bridal style before walking away to bring her back to the elder's room. (A/N: Technically, where Rikuo slept at is Rikun's room.)

* * *

"Rikun-kun! You should not have done that!" Yamabuki said to her son, standing up with fuming rage. "You could have Rikuo-chan killed!" She blurted out. "Don't you remember that you're stronger than Rikuo-chan?! Let alone that she's just a mere human!"

"Easy Yamabuki-chan, Rikun only did that because Rikuo-chan was going berserk, you did saw that right?" Rihan asked, patting the flower yokai's head.

"Yes... But still!" Yamabuki said stubbornly, pouting.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Rikun said. He looked over as someone else came his way. "Jiji—" Before he knew it, he was hit on the head, hard with a sheath that Nurarihyon owns.

"Stupid grandson, what have you done to Rikuo-chan?" Nurarihyon asked, growling angrily at the younger yokai.

Rikun growled back, clutching his head. "I said I was sorry, but seriously?! I'll say sorry to Rikuo-chan when she wakes up, I didn't think she'll really go insane when her mother is dead!" He said.

"Just think of this Rikun." Rihan said, looking rather calm. "If you took Rikuo-chan's place; you saw your mother lying in the coffin, skin pale and cold, eyes were shut and not going to be ever opened ever again. What would you feel?" He asked.

The younger yokai looked at his father before staring at his own two feet. He has to admit, loosing a mother (ehem, Yamabuki, ehem) would be hard for anyone, especially to those who just lost their mothers recently. "I guess it was wrong of me to hit her that hard... She'd probably won't forgive me."

Yamabuki smiled. "It's alright, Rikun-kun. Rikuo-chan's your younger sister; and when the older did something to the younger, the younger would always forgive the older." She said.

Rikun smiled. "Thank you, okaa-san."

* * *

Days have passed; Rikuo stayed at Rikun's room and didn't say a word after the whole 'Rikun-knocked-Rikuo-unconscious' scenario. Since the day that she found out that her mother was dead, she could only... Cry and feel agony kick in her hard. Every time someone would bring her food, she would just ignore the person and she won't eat the food brought for her. She could die in starvation for all she cares; she just wants her mother back.

The sliding door slowly opened as Yuki-Onna poke her head out to see the human. "Rikuo-sama?" She called out, looking if the duo-haired female is still awake. Unfortunately, she found her curled up in a ball and wasn't moving much at all; although she was breathing. "I brought food." She said, hoping for a response.

But the female didn't answer, she only stayed in her position like a rock.

Yuki-Onna furrowed her brows together before setting the food down on the floor. "Well... If you're hungry, I'll leave the food here then." She said before leaving the human in her thoughts.

Once the snow maiden was gone, Rikuo sobbed silently. "Why... Why... Why Okaa-san?"

* * *

"... Sandaime?" Yuki-Onna called out, looking for the third supreme commander of the Nura clan. She went to where the duo-haired male would always stay at, the Sakura tree's branch. She looked up and she was right, he was there.

"Yes, Yuki-Onna?" Rikun asked, looking down at the snow maiden.

Yuki-Onna bowed. "Rikuo-sama has been not really healthy for the past days... I was also getting worried since I always find her food untouched..." The female said.

Rikun looked up again, as the moon shone with such beauty. He closed his eyes before opening them again. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

_This is all a bad dream... My friends were in danger by the hands of those yokais... I was hurt... My mother died... And I'm staying at Rikun-san's house for how... Many days? _Rikuo thought, as she rocked her body back and forth. _I'm so scared. Kami-san... Why did you do this to me?_

The sliding door opened once again, thinking that it's Yuki-Onna again bringing food again, the duo-haired female only stayed on her position, arms hugging her knees to her chest and head down. But unfortunately, she didn't smell any good food served for her, only the smell of sakura petals. She shot her head up, seeing Rikun, looking down at her with a very sad look on his face. Rikuo blushed; she was taken again on the yokai's handsome nature, making her shot her head back on her knees and obviously, hiding the visible blush from her light tanned skin.

"Rikuo-chan, please look up." Rikun's voice was so soft and gentle, that it made Rikuo shiver.

Rikuo obeyed, looking up at the older with her eyes only looking at him with an embarrassed expression with a hint of sadness.

The duo-haired male sighed and hugged the female with his strong arms. "I'm sorry... I know you're upset about your mother's death..." Rikun said, stroking the back of the female. "Truthfully, I'm also sad about her death... But she did that to protect Oyaji... And you also." He continued.

Rikuo could only hold back her tears, but she wasn't strong enough to hold in her feelings; she made it this far to cover her love for the yokai, but she was now crying over her mother, not her crush; so she cried, tears endlessly fell from her eyes. "But why?! Why did Okaa-san have to die?! Rikun-san, I need her! She's my mother! Why! WHY!" Rikuo screeched, pounding her fist lightly on the yokai's chest.

Rikun shushed the female, calming her down a little, with little sobs were heard from the little female. "Like I said, to protect you." He said.

The yokai waited a little more for the human to calm down, when she did, he asked; "Rikuo-chan, can I tell you something?"

The duo-haired female nodded slowly.

"Your mother was a great woman, in fact, she was my favorite kind of human. I chose her to be the second wife of my dad. I hoped for a younger sibling and a wife too, so that's when you were born." Rikun said. He looked down at Rikuo, who just had her eyes widened in shock. "That means that you are not just a simple human nor just a random human to me." He said, as he lightly pecked his lips on Rikuo's slightly opened mouth.

The kiss got deeper as Rikun slid his tongue into Rikuo's wet cavern, making the female shiver and open her mouth for the yokai to gain access. The yokai smirked as he charged for the other's tongue, making the two engaged with a heated battle. They soon ended when Rikuo tried to push the yokai away due to the need of air. He pulled away smiling down at the panting human.

"You're a quarter yokai, Rikuo-chan. My younger half-sister and my beloved future wife." Rikun said.

Rikuo only widen her eyes as she was kissed once again, by her crush—wait, I mean, older half-brother/future husband.

_What is this world coming to?..._

* * *

**Author's Note: WAAH THE WORLD HATES ME!... XD Kidding. Anyway, explanations.**

**(1)Tatami, a kind of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style. (Via Wikipedia)**

**(2)Hanyou, half yokai and half human.**

**Oh btw, I forgot to mention we have a deviantArt account. :D I drew Rikuo (Night x Day) in chibi form! ^^ ( : / / sonicupalz360 . deviantart art / Rikuo-Day-x-Night-Chibi- 325843742 ) just delete the spaces and the parentheses. xD There will be more drawings from me, so keep updated on my account please! ^^**

**Well, that was fun. xD Anyway... The next chappie will be narrated by Eri-chan, again. xD Ja ne peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Elloo~ Ish Eri-chan again! x3 FINALLY! UPDATED! Anyway xD Here's Haruko's response to some reviews at her chapter.**

**CresentFlame****: Afraid so. :( But at least Rikun-san and Rikuo-chan will be together! xD Hopefully, Eri-chan will make fluff on her chappie. -w-**

**HikariNoTenshi-San****: Yeah, but this is just the beginning Rikuo-chan... *Insert evil laugh***

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Yeah, I did warn incest on the first chapter, didn't I? (= w =) And Etsukkun mentioned character death on chapter 4... But at least they'll be together. xDD**

**MegumiHana****: Afraid so. :( But yeah, I guess it's awesome that Rikuo-chan finally have someone to be with he's family and her only love. LoooL xD**

**hitomi65****: Tenchuu~**

**kisaandharu****: Thanks. :)**

* * *

**Warning/s: Incest, fluff and OOCness! xD**

* * *

**Author's Note: Super-Special-Awesome thanks to; Chronover and Mysha Roseanna for beta reading this fic, Marisay-chan, who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' for Night Rikuo and to our Super-Special-Awesome readers! x3 Thanks for your kind support and still, please be gentle to us! xD**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Rikuo stared at the yokai with disbelief. Rikun told her that she is his younger sister __and__ future wife! Both were shocking yet somehow, she felt as if she was okay with it, like it's the most obvious thing in the world; her heart says so. But her mind tells her that it's insane and run away before something bad happens! But no. No. Her legs can't move, her arms can't be raised up and even her eyes were locked unto Rikun's crimson ones._

_The female opened her mouth slowly, wanting to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say to this sudden facade. Because, all her life, she thought she was a human; normal and simple. But then, if it wasn't for that day that the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad (minus two members) went out in the night to find a yokai, she would have never met (or see once again) Rikun ever in her whole life. And if it wasn't for that ox cart that floated it's way to the Nura main house, she would have never find where Rikun lived. And if it wasn't for Kyuso kidnapping Kana, Yura and her mother, her friends will be okay, her mother would still be alive and she would never have any physical and mental damage._

_If it wasn't the fact that she was not human and she's absolutely abnormal, she would never have any damage in her normal life. But then again... what's so good about having a boring everyday life?_

_Rikun smiled at her warmly before he patted Rikuo's head affectionately. "Don't worry about your life anymore, Rikuo-chan. I'm with you until the end. I will stay with you by your side like we used to be. I will never leave you alone. Ever." He said so cliche and caring, before he gave a warm embrace to the still shocked female. "I love you, Rikuo-chan."_

_Rikuo could only close her eyes and let her tears roll off to her cheeks. "I love you too... Onii-sama..." _**(1)**

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The sun's blinding raise made Rikuo _Nura_, instinctively, cover her eyes with her free hand. She muttered something about getting new curtains for her new room before she sat up and then stretch her arms up in the air to wake her up even more.

Yesterday was drama, she knew that, and she started all of it. In the funeral of her mother even, in front all of those heirs, she was ashamed. She could have made a bad image for Rikun because he went all the trouble to keep the human intact. But it didn't matter to her anymore, she guessed. Because losing a mother would be bad; she just hopes those heirs understand her pain.

The duo-haired female then stood up, walking to the door before sliding it open.

"Ohayo, waka**(2)**~!"

"WAH!" Rikuo screeched, surprised to see hundreds (or lower) of yokais waiting for her outside, smiling at her brightly. "U-Unn... Ohayo." She greeted back, smiling at them a bit nervously.

"Breakfast, waka?" Yuki-Onna asked, jumping in front of the quarter yokai, smiling at her also.

"Uh... Uh yeah sure." Rikuo agreed as she was pulled to the dining room, where the rests of her _real_ family is.

"Oh, ohayo Rikuo-chan!" Yamabuki greeted first, waving at her step-daughter. "Come and have breakfast with us!" She beckoned.

Rikuo blinked before she nodded slowly, she went to the only vacant seat, which was next to Rikun, her half older brother, lover, and future husband.

"Ohayo, Rikuo-chan." Rikun greeted, smiling warmly to the female.

"U-Un... Ohayo, onii-sama." Rikuo greeted, smiling at him too.

"Kyaa~! Rikun-kun and Rikuo-chan are finally back together! I'm so happy!" Yamabuki said, before she broke into tears of joy, comically of course.

"It's alright, Yamabuki-chan." Rihan said, patting his first wife's back. "Oh before I forget." The male said, looking at both of his children. "Rikuo-chan, you'll be going to a meeting with me, Oyaji and Rikun, we're going to tell the other heads that you're back... A bit more properly not like yesterday's facade." He said, a bit sadly, but he looked totally fine.

Rikuo blushed as a sign of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry about y-yesterd-day." She stuttered, looking a bit scared.

"No, no. It's quite alright." Rihan said quickly waving the apology off. "Losing a mother without knowing it was harsh, I know." He said as he shot a glance at Rikun, who glared at him with pure hatred for making his lover look scared.

"And besides." Rikun added, patting the female's head. "It wasn't your fault." He said.

Rikuo blushed before smiling at the affections given to her by non other than Rikun, himself.

Yamabuki smiled and prepared herself before squealing like a fan girl. Everybody made a move to cover their ears, except for Rihan, since he was already used to his wife's constant squeal when she saw Rikun and Rikuo together. "Are you done yet, Yamabuki-chan?" Rihan asked.

"Yes." Yamabuki replied, still smiling at the younger yokais.

"By the way, the meeting will be just after lunch, so don't be late." Rihan said, before leaving the table.

* * *

Rikuo was alone at the backyard, watching the sakura tree's petals move against the wind. She was left alone to reflect on her life since Rihan went somewhere, Yamabuki may be doing something else and same goes for Rikun. Sure, she was left alone, but she feels safe. I mean, she got back to her real home with her other family, what more could she ask? Of course, she also wants her real mother to be here with her.

_Okaa-san, don't worry, I won't forget you. _Rikuo muttered in her mind before she looked up at the clear sky. It was painted sky blue and there were little clouds passing by. Birds chirped and flew away to other directions to go to their respective nests.

"Waka?"

The quarter yokai slowly turned her head towards the person (or yokai rather) that called her by her current status. Rikuo only saw a little kid with sharp eyes, black shoulder length hair (that is rather spikey in Rikuo's opinion) and a whtie plate on it's head. She only blinked when she noticed that the boy had webbing in his fingers, as if he was a frog or something...

"I'm Kappa." The boy named 'Kappa' said in a monotone voice.

Rikuo blinked a couple of times before she noticed the hand that he had out was still stretched, so she took it gradually with her own. "Hi Kappa." She greeted. He is probably another yokai working for the Nura clan, though she have never seen him before. He probably hides whenever she visits the main house to see Rikun.

"... Waka, is it true that you lost your memory?" Kappa asked.

Again, Rikuo blinked. _Lost my memory? Memory of what? _She asked herself. "... Umm... I guess so. Since... Onii-sama told me I was his younger sister and his future wife, I couldn't remember much but I'll try to remember, even my younger days." She said.

Kappa nodded as a reply. "If you needed anything Waka... Don't hesitate to call me." For the first time, Kappa's eyes showed a bit of happiness but it still remained sharp as always. The yokai bowed a little before excusing himself to go elsewhere.

Rikuo smiled before looking back at the sakura tree, admiring the beauty it shows off everyday. Her smile widdens as she felt at peace once again. It's been long since she had one of these peacefulness.

"Rikuo-chan." Yamabuki called out.

The quarter yokai looked at the elder, blinking at her.

"It's lunch time." The older female yokai said, smiling at her step-daughter.

* * *

The quarter yokai only followed Rikun as they went to the meeting room. She was a little nervous since she was going to 'meet' the other clan heads. It's nothing too particular to be scared about, said Rikun, but Rikuo couldn't help but feel scared since... She's going to meet more scary yokais, but she just hopes that they would accept her... In any way.

Rikun stopped at his tracks, making Rikuo bump behind the older. "A-Ah! I-I'm s-sorry, Onii-sama!" The female shuddered looking really embarrassed and panicked all of a sudden, like a mouse scared to be eaten by the gigantic cat.

The older chuckled before gently placing his cold hand on Rikuo's warm cheeks. "It's okay, Rikuo-chan. It's not your fault. And please, don't be so worried about the other clan heads, they're just full of old men there. We're just going to talk about your return and that's done." He said, before he gently rubs his thumb on the skin of the female.

Rikuo blushed. _That's easier said than done... _She thought doubtfully before she just nodded, since she didn't want to argue with her older brother. Wait, let me rephrase that; since she _never_ wanted to argue with her older brother _because_ she loves him too much to have a fight with him.

When Rikun turned around, he opened the sliding door opened, making his and Rikuo's appearance known.

"Sandaime and Waka has arrived." Kubinashi announced, before leaving the meeting room. He swiftly smiled at Rikuo and raising a thumb, indicating a 'good luck' for her.

Rikuo only smiled and silently thanked him for the 'good luck'.

"Ah so, Rikuo-chan has come?" A baritone voice rang out.

The duo-haired female spun around and saw another replica of Rikun. But he was different, he has golden hair over pitch black hair and at the end of his gravity defying hair was tied. His eyes were golden yellow, unlike Rihan's, and his skin was tanned.

Rikun only rolled his eyes before he laid his arm on the shoulders of the younger female. "Rikuo-chan, he's our grandfather, Nurarihyon. The first heir." He introduced.

"Nice of you to introduce me to your future wife, but I could have done it myself." Nurarihyon said, being a show off as always.

"No thanks; I don't want your 'weird ways' of introducing yourself to Rikuo-chan. I'd rather do it myself." Rikun deadpanned, before he dragged Rikuo on two vacant cushions that can be found next to Rihan.

Nurarihyon only chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said. "Anyway, let's just get this meeting done quick." He said as he looked at the other clan heads. "As you all know, my grand daughter, Rikuo Nura, was found alive by non-other than my grandson, Rikun Nura. So as for now, our family is complete... Well... Almost." He said a bit wearily and saddened too.

_So he knows about Okaa-san's death too?... _Rikuo asked in her thoughts.

Hitotsume raised his hand, a bit furiously though. "Wait a minute, how is she alive after that cross fire? We investigated that area seven years ago and there were no bodies left in there besides the other dead yokais and humans!" He said. "No trace of life at all!"

The shodaime **(3) **cocked an eyebrow, but there were a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "And what exactly are you pointing out, Hitotsume?" He asked.

"What I am saying is!" The male said, pointing an accusing finger at the quarter yokai. "That Rikuo Nura is FAKE!"

A vein popped on Rikun's head, he got out his sword, nenekirimaru, before he sliced Hitotsume as a warning, luckily, the older yokai backed away immediately to not get sliced by the sandaime. Everyone gasped (except for Rihan and Nurarihyon) at the male's sudden action. "And what other evidence do you have to brought this up? Hitotsume-jiji."

"Stop there, Rikun." Rihan said, smiling calmly. "No blood shall be shed in this room, and if there is, you're going to be the one cleaning it." He said, as his malice aura was already known in the entire room. "And Hitotsume-san. You have no right to brought up that Rikuo-chan is fake. If Rikun says she is Rikuo-chan, then she is my lost daughter. But though, to make it fair, you have to prove that she's fake. A solid evidence." He said calmly, a bit too calmly.

"Alright, that settles the meeting." Nurarihyon said. "See you all later." He continued before he stood up and left the room.

Gyuki, the head of the Gyuki clan, only narrowed his eyes on Rikuo. He only closed his eyes and left the room not saying a word after.

* * *

"Rikun-kun! What you did was dangerous!" Yamabuki exclaimed, scolding her son for doing such a thing to Hitotsume at the meeting.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Yamabuki-chan. He deserved it since he said that Rikuo-chan was fake." Rihan said.

"What?! Where is he?! I will give him a piece of my mind for calling Rikuo-chan fake!" Yamabuki exclaimed before she ran out of the room, with Rihan tailing behind her, who keeps saying to Yamabuki to stop whatever plan she is going to do to Hitotsume.

Rikun only sighed in relief when he finally found out that his mother was gone off somewhere else (probably to scold Hitotsume), so he's off the hook. He took a glance on Rikuo, who had her head down, staring at her lap with a such sad aura. He sat right next to the said female before comforting her in a embrace. This results him a squeek coming from the younger. "Rikuo-chan, don't be sad about what Hitosume-jiji told us. I and everyone knew that you're not fake. You are my younger sister and my future wife. Whatever people said, you are still Rikuo-chan. _My_ Rikuo-chan." Rikun said soothingly, rubbing the younger female's back.

"B-But what if I wasn't really your sister, Onii-sama? What if Hitotsume-jii-san said was true? What if... I'm not really... " Then the duo-haired female was cut off when a pair of lips gently grasped against hers.

She whimpered when the kiss was cut off too soon, she was just enjoying it and her big brother has to break the moment!

"Those are _what ifs?_, Rikuo-chan. It can be or can not be true. But I believe, and I already told you many times. I love you and I believe you are my Rikuo-chan." Rikun said, gazing into those warm chocolate eyes that he loves so much.

"I love you too, Onii-sama..." Rikuo replied, before embracing the older with her own arms.

* * *

Rikuo smiled as her older brother smiled back at her. They were about to kiss once again, but suddenly the sliding door opened wide. "RIKUN! RIKUO-CHAN!" Zen blurted out, looking terrified and panicked at the same time.

"WAH!" Rikuo screeched, falling off to the floor.

"Zen!" Rikun snapped, glaring daggers at the older yokai. (A/N: Zen is older then Rikun... Right? xDD;;)

"No time for scoldings! Rikuo-chan's friends are here!" Zen said, before he closed the door behind him. "Right now, Yuki-Onna's keeping them busy, but she won't last long!" He exclaimed. Then the yokai heard footsteps coming this way. "They're coming!"

"Oh no, oh no!" Rikuo panicked finding a place to hide.

But too late, the door was slid open. With a very curious looking Kiyotsugu and some of the other club members too. "Rikuo-chan?" The male called out.

Zen looked at the humans before sighing. "I'll take my leave." He said before leaving the room.

Rikuo looked at them with a pale face, but kept a happy aura. "H-Hi guys!" She greeted nervously. _Phew! That was close! Good thing Onii-sama used his Fear to hide himself!... Does he do that often?_

Saori stared at the female before blurting out; "Why were you absent? Do you even know how worried we were when your house was _empty _and we got all this trouble just to get to Tsurara-san's house?"

"A-Ah... I'm s-sorry..." Rikuo muttered.

"Hush Saori! Do you even know what Rikuo-chan has been through?!" Natsumi hissed.

"Oh sorry..." Saori said. "We're sorry about what happened to Wakana-san, I guess that's the reason why you were absent, huh?" She asked.

Rikuo frowned. _How did it reached all the way to them? _"It's okay. Since my mother died, Tsurara-san offered me to stay at her house. So..."

"That's cool, Rikuo-chan! You get to stay with Oikawa-san!" Kana said.

The duo-haired female nodded. "Yep!"

"And also! I would like to add something!" Kiyotsugu blurted out, jumping in into the conversation.

Rikuo cocked an eyebrow. "What is it, Kiyotsugu-san?" She asked.

"We're going to have a field trip! This coming Saturday!" He announced happy and proud.

Silence consumed the room until everyone blurted out; "Eeeeeeeehhh!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: WAAHH! *Throws papers and the table* I'M FINALLY FINISHED! *Dances Oppa Gangnam Style* xDD Anyway, explanations!**

**(1) Onii-sama, it is 'big brother' in Japanese, only in a more respectful way.**

**(2) Waka, it is 'young master' in Japanese. Like what the yokais call Rikuo-chan in the anime and manga... I think xD**

**(3) Shodaime, first heir in Japanese.**

**And I'm guessing that you guys already know the meaning of Fear in this fic. Kufufufufu xDD**

**Well, that's all. Oh! Before I forget. Every October 31 is our group's birthday! It's actually an anniversary, but it's more of a birthday to us now. xDD;; It's our 13th anniversary, so we're totally fine if you greet us a happy birthday or happy anniversary! xD Soo... Happy Birthday to us! *Dances around***

**BTW, me and Haruko drew more of Rikun x Rikuo and also more some others. xD Feel free to check out our deviantArt account! Here's the link! ^^**** h*t*t*p*:*/*/*sonicupalz360*.*deviant*art*.*com*/ ****You already know how this works, right? xDD**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be narrated by Kanji-chan! xDD Ja ne~! (^w^)/ Happy Halloween~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Eyoo~ ish Kanji! xDD;; OMG, you guys really love us don't 'ya? xD LoL, jk. Anyway, here's Eri-chan's response to some reviews. :3**

**CresentFlame****: What gave you the idea that Rikuo-chan is not real in this fic? *Re-reads chapter* Oh, my bad. ^^' Well, of course she's real. I just decided to jump Hitotsume into this since he is still in the anime. xD;; But don't worry, Rikuo-chan is real. :)**

**HikariNoTenshi-San****: *Smacked Hitotsume* Already did! xDD**

**Oh no! A black out? And internet withdrawl?! It must be horrible! oAo How did you survive? Normally, I would DIE when that happens! (Well, actually I would normally faint. xDD) Hope it doesn't happen again!**

**Rikun & Rikuo: Your welcome. :)**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki****: Oh, I guess you're right. ^^; I'll just tell Kanji to change it into 'Hime-sama' then. I don't want to redo my chapter 'cause I'm still lazy. xD;; Anyway, it's going to depend on Kanji if Rikun-san will get even closer to Rikuo-chan. xD**

**MegumiHana****: Yeah! Sorry that I kept you waiting... We were busy with school since there was an upcoming festival. Since we're done, we finally got our semester break! ^w^ I just hope the others can update as soon as possible before our break is over. ^^;; Thought let's just see how will Kan-chan do her chapter. :D Oh and thanks! ^^ Happy Halloween too!**

**SullyWullyBunny****: Well, I guess you will have to wait on the chapter that tells about Rikuo-chan's past. Oh, and thanks! ^^**

**Well, that was satisfying.**

* * *

**Warning/s: Incest, OOCnes, fluff and drama(?). :3**

* * *

**Author's Note: E-Special Thanks to; Chronover and Mysha Roseanna for beta-reading this fic, Marisay-chan, who allowed us to use the name 'Rikun' for Rikuo's night form, me and my friends for throwing this fic together and also, to our E-Special Readers! Thank you so much for you kind support and still, please be gentle! ^^ Alright, onward to the story!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Yes! We're going to have a field trip! I have received a letter from Adashibara-sensei! We're going to Ume Rakuen to find more yokais!" Kiyotsugu said. "According to him, Ume Rakuen was known for being another place where yokais live in!"_

_"How did you even received that mail? It must be a spam or something." Saori said._

_"Yeah, probably." Natsumi said._

_"How dare you! It's not a spam email! It's a real email from Adashibara-sensei, himself! It's even through a letter inside a real envelope!" Kiyotsugu said, holding out the envelope that was still neat, but already open._

_Saori grabbed the envelope before reading the letter inside. "Huh, you're right."_

_Kiyotsugu grinned. "Aaand here's the tickets for our ride in a train!" He waved around eight tickets._

_"Huh? Why are there eight tickets?" Jiro asked. "Aren't we only seven?" He continued._

_"Good question; I was wondering myself that too... Maybe we can bring someone else too." Kiyotsugu said._

_Saori cocked an eyebrow. "It's just me, Natsumi-chan, Kiyotsugu, Jiro, Kana-chan, Rikuo-chan and Yura-kun. Who else would come?" She asked._

_"Oh!" Tsurara raised up her hand. "May I volunteer?" She asked, determination and excitement made her eyes glint. She wanted to come with the duo-haired female and protect her with all her life._

_"Ah! That's great, Oikawa-san! Now we're booked for our field trip for the weekend!" Jiro said, actually glad that his crush will be coming in the trip as well. Maybe he could swoon her to be his!_

_"Huh? So it's two days away?" Rikuo asked._

_"Yeah, so you have plenty of time to get ready!" Kiyotsugu said before handing Rikuo a piece of paper and two tickets. "These are tickets for you and Oikawa-san. Though, that piece of paper is for Oikawa-san since her parents are strict." He said._

_"I made it myself!" Jiro blurted out, trying to get attention from Tsurara._

_But unfortunately, Tsurara's attention was all to Rikuo, tending some wounds she got on who knows what happened to her. (A/N: But we already know what happened to her, right? xD)_

_"Well, if you were allowed to go, let's meet at the train station, okay?" Kiyotsugu asked._

_"But what about if they're not allowed?" Kana asked._

_Kiyotsugu blinked before he sighed. "Then we'll just have to continue without them." He said before turning to the two females. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow at school!" He said before leaving with the others._

_Rikuo blinked before looking into the paper. She sighed loudly. "You can come out now, onii-sama."_

_With her words, the sandaime was revealed once again, looking at the letter and tickets in the female's hands. "A field tip, huh?" He asked, coking the eyebrow intently._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Rihan cocked his eyebrow as he read through the letter, he made an amused chuckle before smiling slyly. He gave it to Nurarihyon, who was waiting patiently for the letter.

"Well, a field trip should be nice, since I think it's time for Rikuo-chan to go out for a while." Rihan said.

"But Rihan-sama, Ume Rauken is where the Gyuki clan is, right?" Yamabuki asked.

"Well yes, that's true. But if we notify Gyuki-jiji that Rikuo-chan and her friends are coming, he won't think that they're intruders." Rihan said.

"But Nidaime! Gyuki is not the type to know the enemy first! He usually just go attack the visitor/intruder because he thinks that he/she will destroy the place!" Karasu Tengu said in distress. "It's best if we don't let them come along!" He said, as he pointed to Rikuo and Yuki-Onna.

Rikuo blinked before looking a bit persistent "But Otou-san, my friends will be there, they might—"

"I agree with Karasu Tengu." Rikun cut the female off, looking rather too serious.

The younger female blinked, looking at the male questionably. "B-But, onii-s-sama—!"

"I said no, Rikuo-chan." Rikun said dreadfully, scaring the other a bit. His gaze soon soften when Rikuo finally shuddered at his malice aura. The older yokai stretched out a hand then placing it against the warm cheeks of the quarter yokai. "... I just don't want to loose you again..." He muttered, looking worried and sad.

What the elder yokai said moved the female's heart. Adding the helpless and worried face of the male makes an additional bonus. She doesn't know why but she knows that Rikun meant that he doesn't want to loose her like what happened before, though it remained a mystery to her on what happened on the day that they said she was not found.

"O-Onii-sama... I-I need to go... W-What if Gyuki-jii-san does something to my friends? I can't let that happen!" Rikuo said, looking worried.

Yamabuki looked a bit shocked, but was erased soon as the usual calm feature covered her face. Nurarihyon and Rihan actually looked amused as Rikuo protested to Rikun. This was actually the first time that the quarter yokai protested to the older about something. Back when the two were both young, Rikun usually picks the decision for Rikuo and she never protests about it.

Rikun was also looked a bit shocked as his little sister protested to him. _Him _, of all people. "...Fine. Do what you want." The older yokai said before he left the room not saying a word after.

"O-Onii-sama..." Rikuo stretched her hand, as if she wants to grab her older brother, but can not find the strength to do so.

"Hmm... This doesn't look good." Nurarihyon smirked, looking rather amused. "It's going to be another love quarrel, won't you say, Rihan?" He asked, grinning at his son.

Rihan frowned before he glared at his so-called-father. "Shut up, oyaji." He said, giving a warning growl.

Nurarihyon raised his hands in defense. "I regret nothing."

* * *

Quickly, Rikuo tries to find her older brother, worry and fear was plastered in her face. She went to the backyard, but was stop when she saw Kappa, standing in front of her with those sharp eyes staring at her.

"Kappa?" Rikuo asked.

"Hime-sama is not allowed to see Sandaime." Kappa said, straight-faced.

"Why?" Rikuo asked, looking a bit hurt. "Did onii-sama told you that?" She asked, hoping that his brother won't shrug off his only sibling and lover.

"Yes." Kappa said simply.

The duo-haired female bit her bottom lip before she trembled. She was going to loose the only family she trusted her life with. Not like she doesn't trust Rihan, Yamabuki and Nurarihyon. Also the subordinates of the Nura clan, but she trusted Rikun the most. She was like stuck with him like magnets, unbreakable magnets. But will this shatter? Because she protested to her brother? Because she was selfless? Because she cared for her friend's safety? Because the older thinks that her friends were a high priority than him? Or maybe it was all of it. Her brother cared for her safety and he wanted her to cooperate with him. But since the elders know that this is Rikuo's first time to protest to Rikun, the older can not tolerate with it. But right now, Rikuo won't give up on Rikun. Not now, not never.

"Kappa, step aside, please." Rikuo said, looking a bit persistent again. She stared into the eyes of Kappa.

The yokai merely blinked then nodded. "Kappa will let Hime-sama go." He said blankly before letting the female trespass.

"Thank you, Kappa." Rikuo thanked before leaving to where Rikun is.

Kappa watched as Rikuo made her way to the sakura tree. His eyes glinted with happiness as he helped the hime-sama on something. Well, at least he did. He wonders if he will get in trouble because of that... Nope, probably not.

With Rikuo, she was still going there. She stopped when she spotted the elder yokai apparently resting on the tree's strong branch. "Why are you here?" Rikun asked in a stern voice.

Rikuo bit her bottom lip before she made a move to climb the tree. She made it into the strong branch, making herself face the older, who had amusement written all over his face. "I'm sorry, onii-sama." She said, as she tried not to look helpless. Keyword, _tried_. "I-I just w-want to protect my friends since... They're my first friends I ever gained in my life. B-But t-that doesn't mean that I will leave you out!" She said, looking a bit worried and helpless. This only made Rikun blush slightly. "I-I love you m-more than my friends, onii-sama! I loved you even more than our parents and even ojii-chan!" (A/N: Nurarihyon: Oi! Don't I even get loved in this fanfic?! / Kanji: No. Just shut up and let me work on this thing!) She finally broke down to tears, making Rikun look rather guilty. "P-Please d-don't h-hate me, onii-sama!" Rikuo said, letting the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

Finally, Rikun made a quick move to grab the younger and make her sit on his lap. He cradled the female softly, whispering comforting words and endless apologies. He wiped away the tears of the younger before she finally calmed down, the crying session ended up into hiccups and sobs. The elder yokai brought the female even closer to him, pressing her small petite body against his own lean and strong texture. "I'm sorry, Rikuo-chan."

Instantly, Rikuo forgave Rikun. Because she loved him too much to hate him. (A/N: Wish I had a brother like that. ;^; / Rikun: You'll get yours in the future. / Kanji: Who said you're allowed to speak?)

* * *

"U-Umm..." Rikuo blinked as she saw Yamabuki came back from the kitchen, bringing two packs of ice and then leaving to the kitchen again, probably to get more ice for Yuki-Onna. "Umm... Do you really need that much ice?" She asked, looking at the bag which was horribly wet since the ice is already melting inside it.

"Hm? Oh yes, Hime-sama! It's not like I will die in the heat of the sun, I'm just not used bringing ice around with me and I'm going to be in human form for two days. Which I won't be able to use my powers to cool me down! And that could be dangerous for me!" Yuki-Onna said.

"Just let her be, Rikuo-chan." Rikun said, smiling at his younger sister.

"O-Onii-sama..." Rikuo said, blushing as the elder looked at her with those loving eyes. "Okay." She muttered.

"Here you go, Yuki-Onna. Is that enough ice?" Yamabuki asked, giving her two more packs of ice.

"Yes! That is quite enough, thank you Yamabuki-sama!" Yuki-Onna said, smiling at the elder yokai.

"No problem." Yamabuki said, smiling back at the snow maiden. She turned her attention to Rikuo, who looked back at her with confusion. "Now you, young lady, should get your stuff ready!" She said.

"I-I... Umm..." Rikuo muttered, before looking at Rikun's direction, as if she was asking permission.

"It's okay." Rikun said. "I can wait."

Rikuo smiled before she walked to her room to prepare her stuff for the trip.

* * *

Rikuo only blinked when she found her grandfather at the backyard, smoking on his pipe again like he usually do. "Ah, Rikuo-chan. Good, you came." Nurarihyon said, smiling at the young quarter yokai.

"You... Wanted to see me, right?" The duo-haired female asked, looking a bit nervous. Besides, why would her grandfather call her in such a time when she was having her 'bonding' time with her brother? Even Rikun was hesitant to let Rikuo leave to see Nurarihyon. He said that he must be planning something evil to her. Honestly, what evil will Nurarihyon do at his own grand-daughter?

"Yes. I just wanted to give you something."

The female blinked and just stared at the 'gift' that the shodaime wanted to give her. "Take it. It might be in good use when you're at Ume Rauken. Gyuki is merciless, I know that. Here's something for self-defense."

"Umm... Thank you..." Rikuo thanked before she hesitantly took the gift.

Nurarihyon smirked. "Your welcome, Rikuo-chan."

* * *

Rikuo prepared her stuff and even got herself well-dressed now. It was Saturday and it's time to meet up with the others. She looked at herself before she went out of the room and then to the front gate of the main house, where Yuki-Onna is waiting patiently for her.

She stopped at her tracks when she saw Rikun also waiting for her. Immediately, the female hugged the male. "I'm going..." Rikuo said, rather unwillingly.

"Mhm..." Rikun muttered. "Just get back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Rikuo said, before kissing the cheek of her beloved. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, there you guys are." Kana said, looking rather relieved that both females had come for the trip.

Everyone was here, even Yura, the duo-haired female presumed that all are present for this trip. Who knew Natsumi and Saori will come to this trip. Usually, when there's yokai activities, they would just come up with an excuse to leave, but then again, Kiyotsugu mentioned something about the place they'll be staying at will have hot springs. So... They had no choice but to go too.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Rikuo said, scratching the back of her head rather sheepishly.

"Oh, it's quite alright, we still have more time." Kiyotsugu said.

"If it's that so... Can we go somewhere before we leave?" Rikuo asked.

"Sure, to where?" Jiro asked.

"Cemetery." Rikuo muttered, but enough for everyone to hear.

Their eyes turned soft before they nodded. "Sure, we can do that."

* * *

Rikuo made her way to the grave stone where her mother's name was carved in it. She bit her bottom lip as she tries to hold back her tears. Even though she moved on about her mother being dead, she still hasn't let her mother go in her thoughts. She knelt down and then cleaned the stone with her handkerchief. "Okaa-san, it's been a while." She muttered, absolutely talking to no one.

"I'm fine over here, me and my friends are going to a trip to Ume Rauken. I just hope Gyuki-jii-san won't do anything funny to us while we're staying there though..." She said, as she grabbed her bag and then picked up a branch from the sakura tree in the main house that she apparently took from. It's not like no one minded, she even gotten Rikun, Yamabuki, Rihan and Nurarihyon's permission to do so. "I got a branch from the sakura tree. From the Nura main house. I want to give this to you before I leave to me and my friends' trip."

She laid the branch there at the top of the soil. The duo-haired female then stood up and dusted imaginary dust way from her skirt. "Well, I got to go. They probably can't wait much longer. So... I'll visit again if I'm able to find some time." Rikuo said as she prayed for a little while for her mother's soul to be taken into heaven.

"... I miss you..."

Rikuo then grabbed her bag before running back to her friends, apologizing again for keeping them waiting.

_**"... I miss you too, Rikuo-chan..."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: *Collapses to the floor* Finally! I'm doooone! xDD Okay, maybe I didn't make this one really long, but at least I'm done with this! xD No explanations needed, right? xD Good. 'Cause I'm tired and everything.**

**The next chappie will be narrated by Etsukkun! Bye bye! ^^**


End file.
